The 63rd Hunger Games Kaylar Abyss Series Book 1
by teawithmegan
Summary: Kaylar lives in District 4. Despite being from a career District she has no interest in the games. She regrets this when she is reaped and has to deal with a very tricky male tribute. But with the threat of the arena hanging over her, can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The sun is rising over District 4. It is reaping day. The water laps gently at my toes as I dig them into the wet sand. I stare at the horizon as the events of the last hunger games play out in my mind. I glance down at the shell infested sand and smile as I mutter to myself...

"May the odds be ever in my favour"

Quickly I cast a few furtive looks over my shoulder even though I know no one is around. It's a reaping day, they will all still be in their beds. May as well get a good sleep on reaping day, you never know where your next one will be.

I step gently into the icy surf. The effect is invigorating, as though every part of my body is invaded by the power of the current. I smile again. Here, in the ocean is the only place where I am safe from them. The Capitol.

I don't know how long I stand there, watching the sea flow this way and that, but by the time I move again, the sun is hot in the sky. Quickly I run from the beach, across the railway line and back to the little house I share with my family. I push my way through the door, realizing how late I must be, the reaping will start any minute now.

I search the house. My brother and father are gone. There is a note on the kitchen table, I read it aloud:

"Gone to the reaping. Please don't be late! May the odds be ever in your favour sweetheart."

I give a chuckle, may the odds be ever in my favour. I turn and take the stairs two at a time before hurling myself into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

My clothes are already laid out on my bed. My only fine dress, made for my mother's funeral. It is made of silky material that flows and glistens when I walk. The colours gradually change from blue to green, just like the ocean. It is breath-taking.

I slide into it and tie a matching green ribbon around my high ponytail then quickly wash my face. I take a quick look in the mirror, I am presentable enough.

Stepping off the threadbare rug and slip into my sandals and then, with one last look at my little room, I thunder down the stairs and out into the square.

People are already lined up in neat pens as I jog into the square, my sandals slapping against the beaten floor, filling the fearful silence. One side of the square is devoted to girls, the other to boys. I slip into my own pen with the other 12 year old girls towards the back and hurriedly scan the crowd for my father and brother. I locate them quickly enough. My father has scooped my brother up into his arms. He gives me a wink then turns to face the haphazardly erected stage in front of the Justice Building.

I take a moment to wonder why I still don't feel nervous. Here I stand like an animal waiting for slaughter and at the age of twelve, this is my first reaping. Even though my name is only entered into the draw once I should be terrified. I glance around at the others in my pen. I know a few faces but nobody speaks. They all look scared out of their wits. One girl to my left even appears to be shivering in anticipation.

Suddenly the huge screens above the stage crackle to life. The people take a nervous step back as District 4's escort, Auris Dolphin, takes to the stage.

Auris is stunningly beautiful. She would almost be likable, if she wasn't a puppet of the Capitol that is. As she walks across to the two glass balls at the front of the stage, her pale blue hair bounces on her back, the curls framing her delicate face. She wears a midnight blue dress, it shimmers in the light and appears to be made of fish scales. I hear a collective sigh from the men of the district as she reaches her destination.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." she cries with cruel enthusiasm, "Welcome to the 63rd annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour."

I stifle a laugh at this but my merriment is short lived as she takes a long step towards the ball holding the names of possible female tributes. One of those slips bears my name. I inhale deeply as Auris beams around at the crowd.

"Ladies first." she calls, digging deeply into the pile of paper slips and seizing one with her perfectly manicured nails. "Here we are, your female tribute is..Kaylar Abyss!"

Silence. That's all I hear. Silence. I feel the pitying glances of the other girls burn into my skin but I don't register it, not really. I am tribute, I am going the Hunger Games.

Peacekeepers materialize from every side and serve as a sort of honour guard, leading me to the stage, to my certain death. In spite of myself, I begin to weep silently as I catch sight of my father. He has sunk to the ground in despair, my brother just stares at him, totally perplexed. I know I have to be strong for them. I arrange my features so that I look almost bored, then take my place on stage beside Auris.

A collective groan escapes the citizens of 4 as it always does when one so young is chosen. They feel sorry for me and for my family but no one will volunteer to take my place, this I know already.

No one my age has ever won the games. No one under 14 has ever even survived to the top six. I am totally doomed. Despite my being from a career district, I have never taken an interest in the games, never attended a training class for survival or combat with my classmates. Ever since my mother died in the 3 years ago I have taken no interest, refused even to speak of the games. I regret that now. I could do with some survival skills at the moment and the ability to handle a weapon would help me greatly.

I am so caught in my thoughts that I don't notice the calling of the male tribute until he is right beside me, holding out his hand for me to shake. I meet his eyes. He must be at least 16. His face is beautiful and rugged but he is built like a brick wall and has at least 3 feet on me. His sea-foam eyes soften as he looks at me. Gently he takes my small hand in his and shakes it then turns back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 4 tributes. Kaylar Abyss and Kesella Shoal."

I suppose the next few hours will be the hardest, most painful of our lives. Possibly even harder than our time in the arena will be. This is the time allowed for our loved ones to come and say goodbye, probably for the last time. Feeling rather somber, I allow myself to be lead into the Justice Building on Kesella's sturdy arm.

Once through the sturdy oak doors, the peacekeepers seem to lose interest in us and disappear in various directions. Relieved to be left alone, I slowly slide my back down one of huge grey pillars and sit on the cold stone floor, head on my knees.

Finally I allow myself to process the day's events. So it was real, I was actually going to the Hunger Games. I would be a tribute. Fight other children to the death for the entertainment of the Capitol citizens. I can't help thinking how twisted it all is. I feel terribly lost as I know little about what goes on in the arena. I've only ever been allowed to watch one Hunger Games, last year's. Ever since my mother died as District 4's female tribute in the 59th games, my brother and I were forbidden to even mention them in the house. My mother was 18 when she died. Marrying and having children at a young age is common in District 4. As soon as you leave your parent's house you need a sturdy fisherman to provide for you. Family only goes so far here.

After a few minutes of wallowing in solitude, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder as Kesella slides to the ground beside me. I turn my head to one side to watch him as he draws small circles in the dust by our feet.

"How old are you?" he mutters, so suddenly that I jump at least a foot in the air, making him chuckle softly.

"12" I whisper back, taking in his beautiful features as they morph into a faultless mask of horror.

"12?" he gives a low whistle. "My sister is twelve, I'm 18."

"My brother is 10." I smile at the thought of his chubby face and soft blond ringlets.

"Ah..Still too young then?" he mutters, throwing a cautious glance in my direction.

I nod and our conversation dissolves in to silence as we both stare ahead, a dozen muddled thoughts filling our brains.

Suddenly he stands, crossing the room to the small window on the opposite wall. His well defined muscles, built up from years of work at the docks, are easily visible through his fine blue shirt. He stands for a minute, perfectly still as he assesses the situation then..

"CRASH!"

Suddenly he lashes out knocking over a small ornate lamp and sending shards glass and glittering sparks skittering across the floor.

"It isn't fair!" he yells, turning on me with such rage in his eyes that a scuttle back a few inches in terror. "You are 12. 12!" he stumbles about, blinded by his anger, possibly looking for something more substantial to smash.

As I stand to calm him, I can't help assessing him as an adversary even at this early stage. I will definitely have to watch out for that rage in the arena, and the sheer power brought about by those muscles? Well, let's just say I was in trouble.

He tenses as I take a few ginger steps towards him. We stand, inches apart and he stares down at the glittering glass on the floor, looking utterly ashamed.

"And you are 18" I whisper back, surprising even myself with the steadiness of my voice. "And we are both going to die, what's the difference?"

Then I walk away stiffly, choosing a door at random and slamming it behind me, to show my distaste at his childish performance.

I sit in a plush study on the left half of the justice building. My father and brother have just left. They stayed for every minute they could. My father weeping and my brother congratulating me on my win. He's clueless, bless him. I sit in my own sorrow, my knees drawn to my chest, a silk pillow pressed against my stomach, waiting to be taken away. No one else will visit me, I know this. But I will have to wait until Kesella is done, no doubt he has a millions friends to say goodbye to. So I wait in silence.

To say I was surprised when the door opens is an understatement. A small, portly man with a gleaming bald head crosses the room and claims the small armchair directly in front of where I am sitting. He tries to meet my eyes but I avoid his gaze. He is a stranger after all. What kind of man comes to visit a 12 year old tribute girl before she leaves to die? Is he here to laugh?

He is the one to break the silence, as though reading my thoughts and sensing my unease at his presence:

"I told him." he says bringing his face close to mine. "I told him to look after you, to do his best."

We lock eyes then. His are small and watery but they are a familiar shade of sea-foam green. Everyone in district four has green eyes of course, but these have a distinctive tinge of blue, like the ocean. I realise with a start that this man must be Kesella's father.

"Kesella?" I ask "What?" I'm confused now. Why is he here? What on earth is he talking about?

"My son." he answers. "Kesella is my son. I told him, he has to look after you in the arena. District 4 need to stick together and you are only 12. You need him, and he is fond of you. I told him. I can't let anything happen to you, for your father sake, what with.."

I nod. I know exactly what he is going to say. What with what happened to my mother. I've heard it a million times before. Sometimes I get fed up of everyone mothering me. I know the old man means well, but there is no looking after each other in the arena. Not really. If you make an alliance with someone you will eventually face the choice. Kill or be killed. It's always the same in the end.

He gives me a small smile as he stands to leave. He is almost at the door when he remembers something and addresses me once more.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he exclaims. "Your district token. I know you don't have one yet right?"

I shake my head, suddenly curious.

"Here, take this." he steps back onto the deep rug and extends his arm to me, dropping something shiny into my lap. "It was her's, they brought it back after..You know." he looks concerned "Your father, he didn't want it. Threw it out to sea he did." the old man chuckles, then throws me a guilty glance. "Anyway, I went and got it, thought you might like to have it."

I nod again, wishing I could express my gratitude to this man who has been so kind, despite not even knowing me at all.

He walks away once more but just as he places his hand on the doorknob I find my voice..

"Wait!" I manage. "Thank you."

He gives another small smile and finally leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I only have to wait another 5 minutes or so before the door opens once more. Two peacekeepers dressed in black and white descend on me like hungry seagulls. I allow then to lead me down a flight of stairs and through an endless labyrinth of corridors to the back door of the Justice Building. I am then bundled rather unceremoniously into the back of a motor car by a pair of unseen hands.

The second I hit the seat, the car is off. I am disappointed to find that Kesella is not at my side. Despite only knowing him since the reaping, he has become something of an anchor for me. As long as he is around i'm safe. I already find myself dreading the day we come face to face in the arena.

It's a short journey as district four is one of the smallest of the 12. Within minutes the grey stone train station is folding up around us. My stomach fills with lead as the car pulls to a stop before the enormous glass doors. The station is probably one of the only luxurious parts of 4. I suppose this is because it is shown on TV so often. I've never seen it in person before of course, you don't leave your district unless the Capitol asks you to and that's usually not good news.

I don't have much time to admire the place though. I am escorted through the doors and Kesella and Auris appear at my side. There is also another woman. I know who she is but her name escapes me. I don't dwell on it however, as I am thrust into the clutches of the press.

I just have time to see the gleaming engine at the platform before a million cameras flash in my face like a terrific lightning storm. There are people everywhere, blocking the entrance to the train. Auris steps behind us and begins to shove us through the crowd, her nails digging painfully in to my back. I feel Kesella slip his arm protectively through mine as we reach the door and feel a flood of gratitude.

I paste a happy smile on to my face as we turn to give the cameras one last wave. May as well win the hearts of the Capitol now, I think to myself, they're all that's going to keep me alive in the arena. Then, finally, we submerge ourselves in the pressing silence of the train, the metal door clicking mercifully shut behind us.

Once inside I am up a plush corridor to my quarters by Auris Dolphin. Kesella is led in the opposite direction by the strange woman from the platform. Separation from him immediately makes me uneasy but I continue to follow Auris' clicking heels until she comes to a stop outside a plain, wooden door on the left side of the train.

I glance up at her face. She gives me her usual ditsy grin but I notice something in her eyes has changed. There is something new there, almost like warning. As she makes a small gesture with her head towards the door handle upon which my hand is placed, her smile never wavers. I suspect this is because we are likely to be on camera out here and I can sense her desire to talk. For a brief second I wonder if I have gotten the wrong idea of Auris Dolphin. Curious to find out, I give the handle a twist as she lays and encouraging hand on my right shoulder, shoving me a little too hard and sending us tumbling through the door into the room beyond.

She recovers better than I, standing quickly and smoothing out her pale blue travelling coat and shaking her curls irritably out of her face. She ensures that the door closes softly behind us then she whirls on me once more.

I am startled as she grabs me sharply by the wrist and thrusts me uncomfortably on to the bed in the middle of the room. Here I force myself into sitting position and meet her eyes as she crouches to the ground before me.

"Listen." she snaps. I'm taken aback by her sudden shift in character. Her voice is no longer shrill and girlish but has taken on a totally different, smooth, responsible quality. Her face, while still every bit as beautiful, has become strong and serious, her large eyes glittering with a sort of fierce protectiveness as she opens her mouth to speak again:

"You're 12, right? Well don't expect any sympathy from the Capitol." she continues, an edge of urgency surfacing in her voice. "You must work twice as hard as the others just to be considered half as good. Show them you are worth their money. No matter how disadvantaged you are, they aren't going to sponsor those who need it. They want to bet on the winner and without that money, you are as good as dead. Are you getting this Kaylar? If you ever want to see 4 again you have to show them, right from the first minute."

With that she turns and throws open the door, pasting on a ridiculous smile as she crosses the threshold.

"Don't forget hunny, dinner's at 6!" she calls shrilly, in her usual irritating voice, as she flounces back up and gangway and out of sight, leaving the door wide open in her wake.

I flop back on the bed and allow myself to take in my surroundings for the first time since mounting the train. The room is even richer than the study back in the Justice Building of 4. My body begins to sink into the expensive mattress and I give an appreciative sigh as I caress the silken bedclothes, marveling at their smoothness.

I stay like this for about 5 minutes before my overworked brain gives in and my senses are totally overruled by the confused thoughts chasing each other around my head.

So, Auris Dolphin is not who she claims to be. Was I just introduced to the real her? Does she reserve this side of herself for the tributes of 4, knowing that her secret will die with them in a matter of weeks anyway? It is all too much for my young brain to process.

To distract myself, I sit and glance around my room, noting every detail of the sumptuous decor before I notice a second door, parallel to the one through which I tumbled earlier. For a few seconds, I sit as I am until eventually curiosity wins out.

After a short but furious battle in my head, I decide to investigate. I pad across the room before gingerly pushing open the door and groping the interior wall for a light switch. I locate it and flick it on.

The room is small and narrow. Every inch of the walls, floor and ceiling are covered in pristine white tiles. One end of the room is dominated by an enormous shower unit which I could easily fit inside 10 times over. The other end plays host to a neatly rounded toilet and sink. One wall is spared from the tiles and is covered with a full length mirror.

Excitement fills me as I stand in the glowing white room. I'd bet a million sand dollars that thing has hot, running water. To bathe in fresh, hot water. Oh what a treat! Back in 4 we either wash in the icy sea or in buckets of it's salty water, kept in our bedrooms. But this, this was a whole new level of luxury. Hot, running water. Wow.

I think back to what Auris said...

"...dinner's at 6!" I mutter. There's no clock in the room but i'm certain it can't be 6 yet. "May as well wash up before dinner!"

After a heartbeat's hesitation, I close the door behind me and kick off my sandals. Slipping out of my Reaping dress and tossing it aside, I step up to the glass door and slide it open. The water begins to flow instantaneously. With a smile, I eagerly reach out a hand and catch a droplet of warm rain on my skin.

A shiver runs through me at the thought of the thrill that is to follow. Removing my ribbon as an afterthought, I step in to paradise.

Today I have learned a number of important truths. Perhaps the most substantial, a hot shower is an excellent place to think. As the glass around me begins to fog up with steam I realise that with every second I spend in this glorious bathroom, the train is inching farther and farther away from my home and family.

The room darkens slightly to compliment my mood as the sun begins it's descent in the sky outside. With an unpleasant pang, I realise I will most likely never see the ocean again. My knees turn weak as the image of the sun setting over my little patch of beach in 4 floats across my brain.

I slide down the slick tiles and sit with my head on my knees, as I did so long ago in the Justice Building, jets of hot water still lashing off my exposed back.

As I sit there I begin to analyze the events of my short life, everything from my mother's brutal death as a tribute, to the gift I received from Kesella's father earlier that day, which was still safely linked around my neck.

Once he left I had scooped the gift up out of my lap and carefully examined it. It was a fine, silvery chain bearing a single shark's tooth, small but deadly. Instead of being the usual shade of pearly white, the tooth glimmered in a vibrant shade of aquamarine, which changed ever so slightly as I twisted it this way and that under the light. My heart has wrenched at the beauty of it. I had felt sure my father had given it to my mother and I already knew she had been wearing it when she met her end in the arena 3 years ago.

I wonder briefly how she would have felt, had she seen me in her place now. Would she have wanted me in possession of the necklace? What advice would she have offered me, as I sped toward my certain death in the arena? I will never know but just the thought of her watching reduces me to tears. As I close my eyes, I know it's over for me. I wonder if she felt the same. I am but an insignificant piece in the Capitol's game, I think, as sleep pulls me under and the world turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

I crash through the undergrowth, chasing the thing in front. I run and run until I feel as though I could faint, but I must keep going. My feet slap off the ground and the leaves and sticks crunch under my feet. I don't even care if someone finds me, let them come.

Suddenly we draw into an eerie clearing at the heart of the forest. I am only about 6 meters behind as I draw to the edge of the woods, just close enough to watch the knife plunge into my mother's back. I run forward and her warm blood splatters across my body. I reach her just as she hits the ground and a strong hand yanks the blade out of her spine. The boy turns, a vicious smile lighting up his almost unrecognizable face. Almost, because I know that face. Kesella Shoal.

I lurch out if my dream sweating and howling Kesella's name. The room around me is a dark and I feel a surge of panic. The water has stopped; the glass door is still steamed up, reducing visibility to nil. I fumble to get to my feet, slipping and sliding on the wet tiles.

Suddenly alive with nervous energy, I claw at the shower door and stumble out on to the bathroom floor. Immediately, I am blasted with hot air from all directions by unseen dryers. My skin tingles slightly but it has become velvety and perfect. My hair falls in golden sheets down my bare back. I stand in place for a minute, giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the dimness and pricking up my ears for any sign of danger.

That is when I realise I am not alone.

"Dinner's ready." comes a crooked voice from the corner of the room.

I start, nearly falling back to the floor as I scramble to regain grip on the wet tiles. I make a wild grab for a towel but of course there are none, no need for them really.

"Sh-show yourself!" I manage, taking a few nervous steps back.

A figure comes in to the light. I stifle a gasp as I take in her strange appearance. She is small, smaller than even me, with a hunched back. One arm clutches at a roughly hewn crutch; the other is nowhere to be seen. After a moment of confusion I notice that her right sleeve has been cleverly folded up and pinned in place at her shoulder. A wave of revulsion passes through as I realise she has no right arm.

I release the smallest of whimpers as her haggard face is through in to greater relief by the small amount of light left in the room. Her head is almost totally bald apart from a few grizzly hairs which cling to her ruined scalp and face. Her skin is cut up and decorated with a hundred different scars. One particularly noticeable scar runs the length of her jaw before curving cruelly down onto her thin neck. Her eyes, though sunken and haunted, are a distinct shade of sea green. She gives an ominous smile, showing a set of ruined teeth, before settling on the closed toilet let and beckoning me to her side with a skeletal finger.

Slowly, I obey, taking a few tender steps toward her and closing the gap between our two worlds. She extends a wizened hand and gestures to me to turn so I do, my eyes seldom leaving her damaged face as she takes in every inch of my naked body.

Once she seems happy I stop revolving. She gives a satisfied grin before struggling to her feet and tossing me a pair of long burgundy trousers and a silken cream shirt.

"Dinner's ready." she repeats bluntly, in her raspy voice. The she turns and hobbles off, leaving me alone again.

I guess I just met my mentor.

It doesn't take me long to find the dining car. My eager nose simply follows the delicious smell of cooking food and leads me there within minutes. I hesitate a little at the door. Somehow I feel nervous at the thought of seeing Kesella again after our brief separation. Had he heard me screaming his name so vehemently? Clearly someone had, why else would the old woman have appeared in my bathroom? Only one way to find out.

Giving myself a quick shake, I slowly open the door and enter the dining room.

The others already sit waiting at a small, wooden table in the overly large room. As I enter, they all stare up at me, all but Kesella, who keeps his beautiful eyes trained on his empty plate.

Auris has clearly reverted to her usual bubbly self and calls for me to sit so we can begin. I do and the dishes begin to arrive. I could list them but there seemed too many to take note of. I eat six plates before surfacing for air but it does nothing to calm the gnawing in my stomach. I inhale a 7th then an 8th. Only then do I notice everyone staring at me.

"What?" I splutter between mouthfuls.

They all laugh heartily. All but Kesella who still hasn't even glanced in my direction. In spite of myself, I find that I am worried about him. What had the other's said about me that had caused such a sudden change of heart on his part? I remember him raging in the Justice Building on my behalf and protecting me at the train station and lose all appetite. Carefully, I push my plate away and the others just stare at me.

"Full." I mutter making to stand before anyone can stop me.

"On no you don't!" giggles Auris, grabbing my wrist quickly. "We still have the Reapings to watch."

She seems calm enough but that same warning look appears in her eyes and I am so intrigued by it that I take my seat again alongside Kesella, who is still carefully examining his plate.

"There we are." Sighs Auris, "Time for introductions. My name is Auris Dolphin, District 4's escort of 3 years, but of course you knew that."

She shakes her hair irritably out of her face and turns to the old woman by her side. "This is Testa Klusmos, victor of the 5th annual Hunger Games. She will be acting as your sole mentor this year due to…difficulties."

Her expression becomes clouded as she steps back from the table.

"I'll leave you three to get acquainted." She calls over her shoulder as she stalks off, leaving the door swinging behind her.

We sit in heavy silence for a minute, staring after Auris in disbelief. It is Testa who breaks the silence this time:

"So kid." She croaks, "Let's not hop around the net. I am in charge of keeping you two alive, you know this. What can you offer me to work with?"

At this Kesella stands. His long fingers seem to enter auto-pilot as he unpicks a few fibers from the table cloth and winds them in to a sort of rope. Effortlessly, he twists the rope in to hundred of intricate knots. He finishes his display by making the rope in to a perfect noose which he hangs from the ceiling with a very well placed through of his own dinner knife.

I feel more than a little inferior as he takes up his seat beside me and flashes a cheerful grin in Testa's direction, still refusing to acknowledge my existence.

"And you girly? What can you do with your crockery?" she mutters dully, looking pointedly away from Kesella's noose, swinging gently overhead.

I take a moment to think, Kesella would be a hard act to follow. I seriously considered hanging myself from his noose. It would make matters substantially easier. I brush this thought aside however, I would never be allowed to die quietly before reaching the arena, I would simply be revived on arrival and thrown in to the arena in whatever state I was.

Finally I come to an idea and cling on to it. It could work…possibly. It would require a lot of luck and for the train to stop rocking entirely for a few minutes but stranger things have happened recently so I decide to give it a shot.

I stand, sending my chair clattering to the floor but not bothering to pick it up. This causes even Kesella to jump and now that he's decided to pay attention I reach over him, dropping a small kiss on his cheek, as I draw his knife from his belt. Then I turn and, thinking of the anger I felt towards him in my dream, I toss the knife in a powerful arch. As I sit once more, the knife slices through the rope of the noose and it falls perfectly around Kesella's neck. The knife finally comes to rest, imbedding itself in the centre of his dinner plate, right under his nose.

Kesella jumps back, cursing wildly and sending himself and Testa crashing to the floor. The old woman gets to her feet with surprising agility and feels around for her crutch. I hand it to her and she gives me a sly sort of wink.

"Very impressive." She confirms her voice seems stronger than before as she eyes the two of us cautiously. "Be in the TV room at 8 for the re-runs." Then she is gone.

Kesella and I just star at one another until finally the sight of him tangled up in the rope on the floor is just too comical. Without warning, I burst in to hysterical laughter. God knows what my emotions are doing these days. One minute I am crying in the shower, the next I am throwing knives in a rage and now I am laughing uncontrollably at my fellow tribute.

Despite the obvious comedic aspect of the situation, Kesella doesn't even crack a smile. He stands solemnly and brushes off the flakes of food which have caught on his trousers. HE doesn't even spare me a glance as he exits the room.

By the time Auris appears at my door to rouse me for the re-runs, I am feeling very disgruntled indeed. What fish was trapped in Kesella's shorts? Why was he acting so strangely at dinner? I don't particularly want to see him again, after his performance in the dining car but Auris continues to knock insistently, not wanting to miss a single second of the precious Reapings. Typical Capitol, I think ruefully as I manage to roll myself out of bed and follow Auris to the TV room, on the other side of the dining car.

Auris and I are the first to arrive of course. We get comfortable on the leather couch, set in front of an enormous flat screen TV, nothing like our old grainy one back home which was only switched on for mandatory viewings. Strangely, Auris makes no attempt to communicate with me in either of her new personalities. She gives me a small smile as I sit but remains silent as the others arrive.

First comes Testa, followed at a grudging pace by Kesella who takes the furthest possible seat from me and sits in silence, staring straight ahead, caught in some unknown place within his head. Looking at his troubled face and furrowed brow makes me feel empty so I stare at the blank TV screen instead.

Just as Testa drops in to her seat at my side, the screen flickers to life. The Capitol anthem fills the room as the seal appears on screen. Then the fear begins deep in my stomach as the Reapings of my new enemies are shown back to back. Name after name is called but I can't bring myself to watch. I know I should be making the most of this opportunity to get to know my competition but I don't want to see the faces upon those whose deaths my life depends.

I notice that Testa is jotting down profuse notes. I focused on these instead, hoping still to gain some useful information. It is pretty hard to follow her untidy scrawl as she jots detail after detail but I do my best. This I what I make out:

**District One- Avia Gleam and Octavian Gleam. 14 and 17. Brother and sister. Big, threatening types. Look out for these two!**

**District Two- Venus Gauze and Jak Caduceus. Both 17. Small but seem to be fit. CAREER MATERIAL.**

**District Three- Bolt Mallard and Chana Ignes. 16 and 15. Very manly-both of them!**

**District Four- Kaylar Abyss and Kesella Shoal. 12 and 18. Abyss is small, agile, handy with a knife, feisty. Shoal is strong, very handsome lad, sponsor material perhaps?**

**District 5- Winda Lo and Taylor Pelt. 15 and 17. Girl is blind, boy is weak. NO CHALLENGE!**

**District 6- Dakota Bunsen and Eloise Tindle. 17 and 16. Both specky and scrawny. Don't underestimate the power of intelligence.**

**District 7- Payson File and Ash Charta. Both 15. Well fed, well to do, well...dead.**

**District 8- Flick Trim and Alix Dart. 15 and 16. Boy huge, definite threat. Yet to see girl's face, too busy crying.**

**District 9- Bow Polla and Marijete Chete. Both 16. Have been working with weapons their whole lives, people are no different to them than animals. Big built. Possible careers?**

**District 10- Equi Dassan and Maj Summa. 14 and 16. No useful skills, easy pickings.**

**District 11- Ensis Herba and Cadent Lignum. 13 and 15. Girl is tiny, need protection like Abyss. Boy is huge and not at all phased. He seems to care for girl, possible alliance?**

**District 12- Monte Stark and Mea Petram. 15 and 16. Look very similar. Underfed, tall, bony. TERRIFIED!**

It's so simple to digest. To just read out these names and chuckle at Testa's sarcastic little comments. Easy to accept because you don't have to look at their faces, don't have to think about it. All but one of these children will die in a few short weeks. Wrenched from my thoughts by the anthem I quickly stand, give the other's a small nod and escape the room before the first tears hits my cheek.

I break in to a frenzied run, ignoring the calls of concern that follow me up the corridor. Once locked safely inside my room I crawl in to bed fully clothed and wrap the covers tightly around myself. Then I just lie there, ignoring the knocks on the door and willing sleep to overcome me for the third time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

I am in the woods again, this time Testa is hobbling after me, brandishing her crutch and egging me on as I hack away at a hunk of meat on the ground.

I draw back my knife and she gives a high pitched laugh, rolling the bloody lump over with the tip of her crutch. I stay in the dream just long enough to register the face. This is no hunk of meat; this is the body of Kesella Shoal.

I awake to the feel of warm breath on my neck. Immediately I scramble away on all fours, causing myself to tumble out of the bed and wince sharply at the noise.

I sit in the electric silence for a few second, assessing the situation. Slowly, I get to my knees and peer over the edge of the bed. There, lying over the quilt right beside where I had been only moments earlier lay a second body. As far as I could tell its owner was fast asleep, even my fall hadn't caused them to stir.

I stand tentatively and circle the bed to examine the sleeping person's face, despite being sure I know what I will find. Sure enough, by the time I reach the top of the bed, the sea foam eyes of Kesella Shoal are staring back in to mine.

For a second we just stare, uncomprehending. I glance over shoulder at the door, it is still firmly shut and locked to the untrained eye but I know better. I throw Kesella a questioning look as he props himself up on his elbows to watch me. In answer he reaches under his pillow and wiggles his knife in front of my face.

I nod. Then without asking further questions, I climb back into the bed beside him. Who cares how inappropriate it all is? We are both heading to our deaths anyway. I find myself wondering what would have happened, had we met under different circumstances. Then sleep draws me in to its velvety tendrils once more.

He's gone when I wake. I reach out my arms for him but find only cold cloth in his place. I feel a bitter sense of disappointment and sudden unease. Without him here I feel unsafe. Why had he come anyway?

It's still dark outside, though the sky is tinged with a slight streak of blood red. Almost morning, we would reach the Capitol and become bitter adversaries soon. If I wanted to find out what was going on with him, now was the time?

Quickly and quietly, I get out of bed and slip into my thin white robe and slippers. They do nothing to keep off the chill as I step into the moonlit corridor however. I pad along, softly as possible, trying to remember where Kesella's quarters were located.

I walk past door after identical door, my discomfort mounting with each step. I am about to turn back when I see a faint light ahead of me. As I draw closer I realise it is coming from the TV room. The door is slightly ajar and I can hear the faint noises of the TV from the hallway. There is another noise though, an animalistic sort of howling. Quiet but undeniably distinctive.

I step closer, pressing myself against the wall and craning my neck around to rest my cheek and the door frame. Nothing could have prepared me for the scene that waited. There, on the couch lies Testa, curled in to fetal position. As she watches scenes from the hunger games on the huge TV.  
>She whimpers pitifully as the images flash by. I can only guess which games it is to begin with but as the images progress I see traces of a familiar face...very familiar indeed.<p>

A girl hides in a thicket, watching a young boy pass by, hands full of freshly caught game. She is clearly starving as she watches, her mouth watering. Suddenly the boy turns and she gasps slightly as he steps up close to examine the ground around her.

She is well concealed but the boy is clever, he makes as though to walk off then spins on his heel, bow fully loaded and pointed directly at the girls head. She makes her way out of the foliage and surrenders to him, her eyes never leaving the game. In that instant the make a sort of pact.

The screen flashes forward. It is the dead of night. The same boy and girl lie still in a clearing. It seems to be a few weeks later, judging by the gaunt looks in their faces and bruises and cuts on their skin. The boy appears to be on watch.

A silver parachute floats into their little camp. The boy opens it hungrily, disappointed to find only a letter. He reads it anyway then tosses it over his shoulder, staring at the girl with a new sort of intensity. He rises silently and reaches for his knife.

He is quick but accurate as he makes his slash but the girl must never have trusted him totally as she rolls out of the way before the knife can connect with her heart. Instead, her right arm takes the brunt of the attack, the blow disconnects it from the elbow down and it just lies there in the mud.

The girl stares at the boy in disbelief as he turns and speeds into the darkness, leaving the girl alone to protect hers with her stump of an arm. Suddenly she makes direct contact with the cameras and her expression turns hard, she knows that they did this. The shot fades out but not before showing the audience the bottom corner of the letter, now trampled in to the mud:

"Kill Testa."

My throat seems to close up as I look down at my mentor on the couch. I am startled to find her staring straight back at me, the same hard expression in her face. She nods slightly, as if to confirm that what I have seen is correct, then crosses the room without saying a word and closes the door softly in my face.

From that moment on, I simply blunder about the darkened train, trying to find my way back to bed where I can cry in solitude. It is by chance that I find the door. It is in the same position as my own and when I open it, the room beyond is almost identical. I am so disorientated that I just accept that this is my room and flop down on the bed.

The image of Testa's severed arm haunts me, as I see her hardened eyed peering at me out of the blackness. Is that what awaits me on the other side of the games? I recognize for the first time that the dead tributes probably have it easier than the victor. I curl on my side, as Testa did in the TV room and begin to sob for all I am worth.

I don't even notice the movement in the bed until I feel strong warm arms close around me. I feel suddenly at home. I know whose arms these are. The warm skin smells faintly of the sea, making me smile a little as the strong muscles flex protectively around my body. I stay in this safe haven of ignorance for a little while. Then I realise, I am not dreaming.

I throw off his embrace and whirl around to face him. He looks utterly nonplussed, hurt even.

"Why are you still in my room?" I hiss, furiously wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Um...last I checked, you wondered in to my room and started howling away, what was I supposed to do?" Kesella replies, somewhat defensively.

"Ah..." i'm slightly put out by this but I plough on anyway."But you snuck in to my room earlier, while I was asleep. Why?" I demand, eying him suspiciously.

'I had a nightmare.' he admits, a hot blush creeping up his cheeks. 'I was...scared.' he shrugs his shoulders casually but he refuses to meet my eyes.

I am suddenly angry at him and feel totally repulsed by his behavior. I push myself back, increasing the distance between us even more and registering the hurt in his expression.

'So you can't even look at me all night but you suddenly feel at liberty to climb in to my bed? What are you anyway, some kind of pervert?'

'I was scared Kaylar, I told you that. You're not the one with questions here. Why are you in my bed?' he counters slyly.

'I got lost.' I mumble, and then suddenly i'm telling him the whole story about Testa's games, my words tripping over each other in my haste to share the burden of this newly found information.

'Oh.' he says quietly. Then we sink into to silence again, feeling slightly uncomfortable now at each other's presence.

"But why were you acting so strangely at dinner?" I want to know.

"Well..." he murmurs, then he launches in to a long winded account of everything that has happened to him since we got on the train. Like me, he had experienced a number of strange visits. He too had caught a glimpse of the other side of Auris and a rather too much of a glimpse of Testa.

"The long and short of it is, Testa told me not to make any alliances, especially not with you. She said they never work out. I guess now we know why."

I nod, avoiding his eyes.

"Look." he says with an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry about before. After Testa visited me I...I realised I was getting too attached. I tried to distance myself from you but look how that worked out. Guess i'm already going to piss off my mentor. Howdy partner!"

We both collapse in laughter at this. It feels so good to smile again, I make the most of the moment because I know, once we hit the arena, opportunities will be limited.

Realizing the time and the sheer oddity of what we are doing, we make a pathetic attempt to cover our sounds of mirth with a few small coughs. This just makes us both laugh harder though so we allow ourselves to do so, trusting that the others will be asleep already.

Eventually we laugh ourselves out and return to our uncomfortable state of silence. WE both sit, slightly apart, staring at random spots on the walls.

Carefully he begins to scoot towards me. Out of the blue he grabs me roughly around the waist and holds me to his chest, his breathing shallow and satisfied. At first I tense, feeling guilty and confused, then I begin to relax into him as his breathing slows and the comforting warmth of his body surrounds me, making me feel safe once more. Together, we are captured by sleep again.

When I next open my eyes golden light is flooding the train cabin. I give a trace of a smile as I watch it shift with the movements of the train. This time, the comforting warmth of Kesella's body is still present beside me. I lie facing the wall, still curled in fetal position. Kesella's body is wrapped protectively around my own, his arms linked at my stomach, his face buried in my hair. I give a sigh of contentment as I instinctively stretch my stiff limbs.

That's when I notice them watching.

At the foot of the bed, Auris and Testa stand, looking extremely unhappy. Testa taps her foot I annoyance while Auris tutts loudly to show her disapproval. My eyes widen in shock as I reach out to waken Kesella and find only his warm, dewy skin waiting for me. I glance down at my own body. I am dressed in just my underclothes, my robe and slippers lie discarded on the floor at my side along with Kesella's crushed shirt and trousers.

Oh dear, this must look bad.

I manage to shimmy myself out of Kesella's grasp and give him a sharp kick in the shin. This does the trick. He wakes making a series of muddled complaints. Then he sees them watching and shuts up.

"Morning." says Testa, with mock lightness, her face alight with a sort of dangerous glow. "What in the hell is going on he-"

"Nothing." we cut her off in perfect unison and glance at each other with identical grimaces.

"Right." replies Testa, a twinge of doubt clearly present in her tone.

Auris makes her way up to my side of the bed, picking my clothes up off the floor and thrusting them into my arms. She steps back, taking in the scene, her eyes lingering a little too long on Kesella's perfectly toned stomach. I glance at her through my lashes. She is livid; I can see it in those give away eyes of hers. She grabs my wrist again, dragging me out of bed and into the cold air.

"Come Kaylar." she trills in her affected Capitol accent. "We need to get you ready."

I cast Kesella one last pleading look but his eyes are caught on Testa's face. You can practically see the smoke spilling out of her ears. Giving up hope, I allow myself to be marched back to my cabin at the other end of the train.

My heart thunders in my throat as the door slams shut behind us. Auris flings me on to the bed and rounds on me, as she did the previous day.

"What were you thinking?" she spits in disgust.

I am totally taken aback by her tone. At the same time I detect a note of something else in her voice. Can it seriously be jealousy?

"Listen to me girl. You and him, it's never going to happen. You two will enter the arena and kill each other like good little tributes, got it? If he happens to get out, all the better for me. You are 12. Stay out of his bed!" she marches off, nose in the air.

"We are almost in the Capitol by the way, so get ready." she calls over her shoulder as the sun is suddenly extinguished. I figure we have entered one of the tunnels that serve as the gateway to the Capitol. The tonnes of rock overhead don't faze me. I've seen my fair share of caves back in 4.

Now that i'm alone I start to process what just happened. Oh no, they think something went on in that room last night. No, no. I start to panic as I wonder if this information will make it to the Capitol before I do. I certainly don't want to have a reputation waiting for me.

My stomach gives an audible groan. Guess we missed breakfast. Oops. Forget it Kaylar, get ready.

After a moment's pause I decide to pull on my old Reaping dress and sandals. I want people to know who I am. I tie my little green ribbon around my wrist this time, leaving my hair to flow free. Quickly I wash my face. Ready.

I race over to the window as we draw out of the tunnel and in to the light. The brightness hurts my eyes as we enter the city. It's like something from one of my dizziest day dreams. The colours are so saturated. The tall, oddly shaped buildings glitter under the hot sun. Motor cars power in all directions down the streets and people of all colours and sizes surge forward, recognizing the tribute train.

They smile and wave enthusiastically, hoping to catch a glance of the tragic little girl and the bronzed heartthrob from District Four. Their eyes are bright with welcome but the message is clear, they will enjoy watching us die. This thought makes me shrink away from the window and squat on the floor, avoiding the limelight until the trains comes safely into the station.


	5. Chapter 5

****Sighhhhhh. **

** Yet another unloved chapter from me.**

** Here comes one more.****

From the station we are brought to the Remake Centre. We travel in separate cars with blacked out windows. Since there is nothing for me to look at my mind turns to my family for the first time since the Reaping. I become distressed as I think of them gathering in the square tonight with the others to watch the Opening Ceremonies, their every reaction recorded by the Capitol for their own amusement. The thought sickens me.

Once the engine purrs to a stop, I know we have arrived. I am escorted from the car to another room and left alone, but not before I am stripped of my clothing and left with just a thin robe to cover myself with.

I am not alone for long though. Soon enough three people who I suppose must be my prep team burst through the door. They greet me with hugs and kisses and squeals at my beauty. One even looks close to fainting when I tell her my age. The others rush her in to a chair as they introduce themselves to me.

"My name is Clavis." squeaks the shortest of the three. Her eyes are jet black and her skin has been dyed a distinctive shade of azure blue. She gives me a nervous bow before scuttling away again.

"Pectine." mumbles another, still recovering from her dizziness. She is slightly plumper than the other two. Her huge eyes glow yellow against her pale skin giving her a constantly surprised look.

"And i'm Umbra." announces the third. She is hugely tall and thin. I have trouble making out her face under her shock of white hair. I can notice that her skin is a deep coral colour; I even think I see a whisker poking out from beneath her thick fringe.

Without another word my prep team makes a start on perfecting my face and body. By the time lunch comes I am red raw with waxing and tweezing and have been dipped in more strange concoctions than I like to count. Finally, by ditsy little friend withdraw their hands and give each other little nods of approval then bow out of the room.

I pull on my robe and rub my stinging arms for warmth, staring into space as I await the arrival of my stylist.

He doesn't keep me waiting for long. He sweeps gracefully into the room, wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers. Over this he wears a flowing electric blue robe. I wonder if it's his idea of representing 4. He hardly looks older than Kes and reaches only to my shoulder. Never the less, he offers me an encouraging smile as he takes his seat beside me.

"Hello, my name is Dolor. I'll be your stylist during your stay in the Capitol." he says smoothly. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

Again with the age thing. I don't want to be treated like a kid out here; I need to survive just like the others do. I tell him anyway. He simply nods.

"Interesting. I thought as much." then he casually snaps his fingers in the direction of the door.

I am bewildered for moment, then a dozen white clad Capitol workers file in to the room, carrying a range of delicious smelling dishes. They set them down gently in front of us and I feel suddenly very awake indeed. Where to start? I am suddenly very aware of the emptiness of my stomach. Since I missed breakfast I decide to compensate. Without further adieu I tuck into the rich food.

After I few platefuls I realise Dolor has not joined my deluge. He is sitting back in his chair, his eyebrows knitted. I wonder if he is perhaps trying to decide how best to deal with me, how to make this little girl whose days are very much numbered appeal to the Capitol.

I choke down a huge mouthful of orange coloured steak and potatoes and turn to him:

"Don't worry about it." I say lightly causing him to look up in surprise. "You don't need to do too much; everyone knows I am going to die. No need to encourage the sponsors."

I give him a bright smile and return to my lunch. As usual he says nothing. I am learning the Dolor is a man of very few words.

Once I have eaten twice my weight in food, Dolor disappears again, to fetch my costume for the Opening Ceremony no doubt. He leaves me in the capable yet irritating clutches of my prep team.

The girls chuckle over a number of pointless things. The weather, what sort of cat they have, the best place to have your skin dyed and the like. I sit silently in my chair, under constant attack from all sides. Pectine hacks away at my hair with a sharp little pair of scissors while Clavis grumps at the state of my cuticles and Umbra fills in my face with a white powder, making me in to a blank canvas.

By the time Dolor pops his head around the door at least 2 hours must have passed.

"How's she looking ladies?" he calls.

My prep team giggle wildly and fall over each other in an attempt to be first to speak to him. I can see their point, for a Capitol citizen, Dolor is a fine man. What he loses in height, he makes up for in his strong angular face. Locks of midnight blue hair fall into his startling green eyes. I stand so he can see me over the guddle.

"I see." he says slowly, his eyes sparkling with glee. "That will be all ladies." he adds dismissively.

My prep team bid me a pouty farewell before reluctantly ducking out of the room. I plonk back down in my chair, curiously eyeing the dress bag on Dolor's arm.

"You look..." he pauses as though searching for a suitable compliment."Better."

I give a very unladylike snort before replying:

"Why thank you."

His face splits in to a dazzling grin as he lays the bag over the back of his own chair and goes to work on my makeup.

There is no mirror so I can't see what he is doing to me. I find my eyes flickering back to the bag a little more often than necessary. Dolor does nothing to distract me; he is so deep I concentration that he barely opens his mouth. I find that I like him a lot.

Another good few hours pass before his elegant fingers finally come to rest. Now comes the moment of truth, I think to myself as he lifts the dress bag and carefully begins to unzip it. He covers my eyes as I step in to the dress. Once it is securely fastened at my back, he helps me step in to a pair of heeled shoes then leads me to the bathroom.

I stand in front of the full length mirror, mouth agape. My lips and eyes are subtly highlighted with a bright blue colour. My blonde hair has been combed out and falls over one shoulder in a cascade of loose curls. I notice it has been carefully braided with tiny shells, starfish and streaks of blue ribbon that glitter under the light. From beneath my hair, blue and green scales fan out across my cheek so that I look like some beautiful creature from the deep. A real pearl necklace sparkles at my throat.

Then comes the real spectacle, my dress. It is bright blue to match my face and hair. The fabric is full and sits out from my slender legs. One half of the skirt is covered in the same scales as my face so that, when I move, the colours change slightly like the waves at home. The bodice is tightly fitted and ties in a bow at the nape of my neck. The skirt cuts off at my knees, revealing strappy green and blue sandals and a fine anklet bearing a single scale. Dolor has made me in to the sea.

"You like it?" he asks nervously.

I nod curtly, fighting back tears of joy. I break in to a run as I through myself at him so that we both collapse in to an iridescent heap on the floor.

"I almost forgot." he steps forward, clasping my mother's necklace over the top of the pearl one. "There."

"Thank you, thank you!" I cry for he has no idea what he has done. He has given me a chance at survival, a chance that I could only have dreamt of before. I am the ocean. What is stronger than that?

Jaws drop when Kesella and I enter the loading area. I hear jealous whispers flying around the room. I'm sure they are talking about Kes, who looks so breath taking that I almost fainted when I saw him.

Our costumes correspond perfectly. Dolor and Kesella's stylist Forma must have discussed this before we even arrived. He wears a black tuxedo over a blue and green scaled waistcoat. Streaks of blue have been added to his freshly cut hair and I can just see the scales spreading across his cheek.

We mount our chariot and wait for the doors to open and the procession to start. Soon enough the Capitol anthem blares across the city and the first chariot, district one, is dispatched. In the mayhem I don't really register the other districts' costumes. I only notice the district 7 tributes who look remarkably like trees.

I can't help myself. As our turn creeps closer my knees begin to shake. I'm terrified and Kesella knows it. We draw to the front of the queue, our two white scale clad horses pulling our weight grudgingly. Seconds before we leave the loading area, I lock my arm through his. He looks down at it and offers me a soft smile, and then we are off.

People. That's all I see, people and faces. I keep my arm firmly in Kesella's as we trundle in to the street in to the crowds of adoring Capitol citizens. They scream, they laugh, they blow kisses, and they swoon as the first 3 chariots pass them by. Then comes us. They fall silent. Their eyes shine with admiration as they stare up at us.

At first I feel confused and scared, my palms sweating copiously. As I get in to the swing of things I begin to relax, following Kesella's lead and allow a glowing smile to creep on to my face. I even throw in a few waves to the crowd as the stare on with both envy and love in their eyes.

As we draw in for our final lap around the Training Centre, I catch sight of myself on one of the massive TV screens. I am stunning. Between myself and Kesella, well, no wonder the crowds are lost for words. When it's over and we begin to head in to the Training Centre I even blow a kiss to a particularly enthusiastic toddler.

The anthem roars as the chariots disappear one by one in to the Centre. I step out of my own on to wobbly legs and immediately stumble in my heels. Kesella puts an arm out to stop me and I cling to it gratefully, adrenaline still pumping in my ears as we are led to the elevators.

We grab a relatively quite one and step inside just before the doors close. The only others in the elevator are the brother and sister from 1 who continually throw us disdainful glances and the 13 year old girl from 11 who just shrinks back into a corner. No one says a word as we shoot up in to the sky, the atmosphere is seriously tense.

The siblings from 1 are first to get off. You get off at the floor which corresponds to your district number; on this floor are your living quarters for the next few days. I almost feel guilty about leaving the girl from 11 alone when we come to the 4th floor.

The doors slide open and there is Auris. She gushes praises about our performances as she leads us down a long carpeted corridor. Suddenly she comes to a stop.

"Oh Kesella, this is you."

He hesitates for a minute, staring straight at me making me blush stupidly. I give him a small nod and we reach an understanding. He won't be gone for long. Then he opens the door and disappears behind it. Auris leads me a little further and I try to count the doors between Kesella's room and my own.

"And Kaylar, you're here."

I nod and turn to go but she catches my arms easily and brings me back around to face her, her eyes boring in to mine.

"About earlier..." she begins with a nervous flutter of her lashes."I'm sorry. You and him out there...you looked incredible. That was no little girl I saw, that was a strong woman. You were beautiful Kaylar, truly beautiful."

"Thank You." I say, smiling to reassure her. "Really...oh, and apology accepted" i squeeze her arm affectionately before i duck in to my room.

On the other side of the door, it is much the same as the train only much bigger. After dumping my heels on the bed, I immediately go I search of a shower. It too is bigger and more complex. I strip off my costume, folding it carefully and laying it on my bed then i throw myself in to the hot shower. I spend some time playing with all of the buttons and end up smelling of about a hundred different perfumes with skin as soft as a baby's and hair to match.

When I emerge, my costume is gone from my bed. I slip into my familiar burgundy trousers and cream shirt from the train and flop down on my bed. I am suddenly very aware of how heavy my eyes have become. I don't mean to fall asleep there, but of course I do.

****My naming skills are amazing.**

** Testa ~ shell in latin.**

** Pectine ~ comb in latin.**

** Umbra ~ shadow.. like eyes shadow..in latin.**

** Dolor ~ smart in latin.**

** OH I AM CLEVER.**

** Thoughts on the costumes?****


	6. Chapter 6

He is there again when I wake. Not in the bed beside me this time but curled up on the floor on a pile of his own blankets. I stifle a laugh at the thought of him dragging them up the corridor in the dead of night.

I climb out of bed and bury myself in beside him. I might as well get used to sleeping on the floor for there will be no chance of beds in the arena.

Kesella gives a faint smile as I pull his arm around myself. He squeezes me gently.

"Morning." he says blearily, looking a little embarrassed.

"Morning." I chirp back, watching him intently as he sits up and flexes his muscled arms luxuriously. "Time?"

"No idea." I shrug.

Then comes the knock at the door. We both freeze I place, staring at each other in terror. I feel my inside disappear as the door handle begins to turn. My heart flies to my throat as I whisper:

"Run."

I nod my head wildly in the direction of the bathroom. Kesella gets the message and sprints over.

Quickly I scoop up the blankets and tuck them carefully under my own before throwing on my robe.

"Come in!" I call just as the shower begins to run in the other room.

It's Auris, of course. She steps inside looking curiously around the room. She brings with her the smell of delicious, fresh food cooking. I inhale the scent deeply.

"Breakfast is ready." she says slowly, her eyes suspicious as they scan the room once more before settling on the bathroom door. Ever so slightly she raises an eyebrow.

"I was just about to get in." I lie quickly, herding her towards the door.

"Great." she flashes me a mischievous smile. "I'll just go wake Kesella…"

"No!" I yell causing her to turn on me with a triumphant look in her eyes. "I mean...he's already up...I saw him a moment ago. He popped in to borrow my...hairbrush."

Smooth Kaylar, smooth I think to myself, giving my brain a mental slap for being so slow. Auris seems satisfied however and turns to leave.

"Don't be too long in there." she giggles with sly wink, leaving me to stare after her as she slinks down the hallway.

Thing really aren't looking so great between Kes and I.

Just then, Kesella falls out of the bathroom door, doubled over in laughter. His chuckles reverberate around the room that I have to slam the door shut, thankful the shower is still running to mask the sound.

"Shut up!" I hiss, clamping a hand over his mouth. "What's so funny anyway?"

It takes him a few minutes to sober himself up enough as to offer me an answer. Finally he coughs himself in to submission and turns to me, the ghost of a smile still playing on his lips.

"You." he says simply. "You are the worst liar I have ever seen. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with that, Auris is a nightmare!"

"Oh shut up!" I scold. "You know all you would have to do is show off your muscles and add in a smile and bang; Auris would do anything you wanted."

He looks so bewildered that it is my turn to laugh. My stomach aches dully by the time I stop. Kesella just sits on the bed, looking utterly bemused.

"You honestly didn't know? She's mad about you Kes!" I tease.

"Oh." he shrugs. "No I honestly didn't. Are you being serious?"

I hate to admit it but I feel a sharp twinge of jealousy at his apparent excitement. Envy turns to anger and I have no idea why, but I round on him, suddenly fiercely protective.

"She's Capitol Kesella." I growl. "Don't forget that. No matter how pretty you are, she will still sit in her comfortable little house and enjoy watching you die."

I scoop up my clothes and stomp in to the bathroom, banging the door shut behind me so that it shakes on it's hinges.

He doesn't knock, doesn't even attempt to reach me. Maybe he knows me too well and realises it's pointless. I would never let him in anyway.

By the time I emerge he is gone. I snort in contempt as I slip on my old sandals and head out of the door in search of food. Once again my trusty nose leads me to the dining room. I throw open the door, only Auris sits at the table. She gives me a friendly little nod as I grab a plate and wonder over to the tables of food against one wall.

I pile my plate high with eggs and bacon and by the time I am done the others have arrived and are helping themselves. I take a seat beside Auris and dig in, feeling suddenly ravenous.

"Morning all!" she exclaims happily. "It's strategy day today, hurrah! You two have a decision to make. Will you train together or separately?"

"Together." Testa says gruffly.

We both make sounds of protest. After this morning's display I don't exactly want to spend the whole day with Kesella. Testa will hear none of it however, so we have no choice. I find myself wondering what her angle is; there is no togetherness in the Hunger Games.

After breakfast I quickly shower, choosing to leave the buttons alone this time and just stand under the water. I pull on fresh clothes, this time I wear a pleated burgundy skirt and a cream vest, grabbing a long cardigan on my way  
>out of the door.<p>

The sitting room proves rather more difficult to find than the dining room did, due to the lack of attractive smells. I locate it eventually however and let myself in, getting comfortable on the couch since no one is around.

Testa arrives, followed eventually by Kesella, whose hair is still wet from his shower. I definitely agree with Auris, he is beautiful, a fine specimen of manhood. I can see why she gets so dizzy over him, despite him being from the districts.

Our strategy session isn't so bad. We really just discuss further what we did on the train and fill her in on the other skills and talents we posses which might help us in the arena. She says little, just sits and nods. She is a good listener. I respect that. I find myself thinking that all in all, the day has been quite enjoyable, until the bomb drops that is.

"Basically, I want you two in that arena making it clear to the others that you are together from the start."

We just stare at her in disbelief. Testa, who is so against all alliances due to her own experiences, of all people, why is she suggesting this tactic? She seems to read our minds.

"She needs looking after." she explains, addressing Kesella and waving off my noises of complaint. "You can offer her that. The relationship between you two is strong, I can feel it. As Capitol as it sounds, that leads to good television andgood television leads to good sponsors for you. That's a good thing, if you want to live long enough to see the top 10 that is."

"Ok. Sounds good." answers Kes, smiling brightly.

I am caught totally of guard.

"That's settled then."

I find my voice.

"Wait a minute! What about me? Don't I get a say?"

"No." they say unanimously.

Testa rises and excuses herself from the room leaving Kesella and I alone. I just stare moodily at the floor, Kes edges about nervously in his seat.

"So what if I want to be with...work with you I mean?" he mutters, not even trying to disguise the edge of anger in his voice. "All i'm doing is trying to keep you alive."

This makes me furious. I'm so angry that I feel heat spreading through my body; I truly am surprised that I haven't started spitting fire.

"There no keeping me alive Kesella, you know that! Don't be so stupid. Thinking like that, it's just not allowed. You'll say you want to help live until you kill me in my sleep. I will not be taken for a ride!" I scream in his face.

"I can't believe you would say that! If I wanted to kill you in your sleep I would have done it by now, we have slept together every night since the Reaping!"

At that moment Auris pokes her head around the door. Wow this must sound bad. We turn and glare at her so fiercely that she takes a few steps back.

"I'll pop back later then." she says brightly, closing the door softly.

"Now you've upset Auris too!"

"She seems fine to me."

"She always seems fine!

"Very true."

"Humph."

"Come on Kay." he says, staring at me with those stunning eyes and causing my heart to flutter traitorously against my ribs.

"You know you want to."

"Humph."

"Kay!" he whines, slipping off his seat and kneeling in front of me, trying in vain to catch my eye again. "Do it for me?"

His voice is so sincere that I find my heart breaking. He honestly thinks we can do this. How can he be so foolish and get caught up in this? In the end, one of us has to die, he knows this. So why the act? Does he want to kill me? I don't think so, he is right, he's had plenty of chances. Still...

"Alright." I am shocked to hear the words coming out of my own mouth.

"Great!" his smile lights the dim room.

He stands and gives me a strong hug then he retreats to his room. Dam you heart, damn you. What have I gotten myself in to? I suppose I had better go off to bed. The sun has dipped below the horizon outside and the sky is stained blood red. I feel my way back to my room in the near darkness and collapse on to my bed.

My head is spinning. Between the conversations on how best to kill other children and Kes begging me to be his partner, no wonder i'm tired. I can't seem to reach the land of sleep however, it seems to be evading me like there something else I need to do before it pulls me under.

I decide to have a hot shower, hoping that will persuade my body it is night time. It doesn't. I sigh heavily as I rack my brain for ideas. A walk? Not possible. Warm milk? Yes, that could work.

I wonder around awkwardly for the next hour or so, trying to find someone to make me some milk. I don't know what I expect to find in the dining room but I push the door open anyway.

It's empty, unsurprisingly. The tables that once bore the food are gone and the blinds are drawn shut at the windows so that I can make out only outlines of shapes. Somehow, I manage to reach the other side of the room. There is a door here that I hadn't noticed before, now I can see a sliver of warm light coming from behind it.

I brace myself before pushing it open. After all, you never know what you will find on the other side of a door here in the Capitol.

They just stand and stare at me. They wear white uniforms and their faces are emotionless masks. There must be about 20 in total. I stare back, confused. Who else would be in the district 4 area other than those from district 4? Then it hits me. Servants. Sure enough, upon closer inspection, I appear to be standing in a huge kitchen. They just continue to stare; it makes me uneasy so I try a new approach.

"Hey." I say with a friendly smile.

They keep staring. I am wondering if we speak the same language when a larger man, wearing a slightly different uniform stands and makes his way forward.

"They can't answer." his voice is rough like Testa's.

"Avoxes." he adds, as though this clears everything up.

"Avoxes?" I ask, feeling rather foolish.

"Servants." he spits, casting the crowd a disgusted look. "They can't talk, the capitol had their tongues cut out, they're criminals."

Now it's my turn to stare. I stumble back in disgust, images of mangled tongues filling my brain. What did these people do to deserve a fate like that? I scan the silent crowd. They don't look like criminals; many look only a little older than me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asks the man. "Training day tomorrow after all."

Oh yeh, training. I had almost forgotten about that. Almost.

"Um...I...yea." I mutter. "I couldn't sleep though, I came for a walk."

Every second I spend in this room makes me feel a little more uneasy. I think it's about time I headed back to my room. I know I will never find sleep now though, not while I know these people are so nearby.

I turn and flee, racing up the corridor and tripping over my own feet casting nervous glances over my shoulder every few seconds. I have to get away from them.

Adrenaline pounds in my ears as I slam the door shut behind me and lock it, just in case. Then I back up towards my bed, ever vigilant, and go to sit when...

"Ouch! Kaylar god, you nearly sat on my head! Where were you anyway?"

It's Kes of course and I've never been so happy to see him. I throw my arms around him and settle against his body listening to his heart pound. I really can't help it, I begin to sob wholeheartedly.

"Kaylar? What happened? What did you see?" he asks his voice full of concern.

"Avoxes." I choke.

He just nods and buries my face in his shirt, allowing me to lie there for as long as I need to.

"I met them too."

******

I find myself wondering if the Capitol doesn't want us to be together in this way. I know they can see us and we always seem to be disturbed by a knock at the door. My nerves are still frazzled. I jump away from Kes, eyeing the door in terror the way I would a shark fin on the horizon back home.

"I'll go." mutters Kes softly.

I shake my head, even though the thought of answering that door chills me to the bone. I am convinced it will be those silent staring avoxes waiting on the other side. Still, the thought of Kes being caught in here and banned for good...I just couldn't cope without him.

"Bathroom." I whisper, standing bravely and crossing to the door.

I only open it a few inches, enough for me to peer through the crack at the visitor. A few inches are enough for me to see it, my worst fears recognized. Outside my room stands an avox girl. I recognize her from before because I remember thinking how young she looked even compared to the others. She could only be about nine or ten.

She gives a tiny, close lipped smile and holds up a long glass that she carries in her left hand. Milk.

I throw the door open then and step in to the corridor beside her. This milk is like an olive branch to me, a simple symbol that the avoxes mean me no harm. I smile back as I take it from her. It's warm.

"Thank you." I whisper, only refraining from hugging her tightly because I wouldn't want to get her in to any trouble.

She gives a sweet little nod then turns and trots off, back in the direction of the kitchens.

I walk back in to the room and crawl under the bed clothes, slipping the milk all the while. I definitely detect a note of sweetness in there. Honey? Comfortable warmness spread through my body and suddenly begin to feel very tired indeed as Kes stroll out of the bathroom and climbs in beside me.

"Who was that?"

"Avox."

"Avox?"

"Mmmhmm."

Sleep is consuming me now. I fight just to keep my heavy eyelids from slipping shut. I probably should have realised what was happening before then but I didn't. Kes does. He swats the glass out of my hand sending it crashing to the floor. It's all I can do not to drift off; even the noise doesn't rouse me.

"Kay?" he yells, slapping me gently on each cheek. "Kay?"

But it's much too late. I smile softly as I sink into darkness, my body totally relaxing for the first time in weeks. I'm so contented that I can't even bring myself to worry about Kes as his pleas reach my ears. Just before I slip under I manage a final muddled sentence:

"Clever Avox. Sleep syrup."

Then I am dead to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

We are caught for the second time the next morning. I'm unconscious of course but Kes is happy to fill me in on the trouble Auris gave him when we are on the way to breakfast. In the dining room we apologise carefully then sit and eat our fills will she explains the situation to Testa.

Our mentor just chuckles roughly and addresses me:

"Tricky little creatures, Avoxes. They mean us no harm though..." she breaks off glancing meaningfully up at Auris. "All most all of us that is."

Kes and I exchange glances. We both know what she means of course. The avoxes, mutilated by the Capitol are obviously on our side for the games. Auris however...well she's Capitol just like the others. She's free game.

I smile sweetly as though I detect nothing in her gesture and begin to spoon eggs into my mouth.

"So." begins Auris, setting her plate down beside mine with a smile. "Training day today, how are you feeling?"

Training day? Oh no. I totally forgot but yes, that must be right, the Avox-watching-man had mentioned it last night. Training. What was my plan? How was I feeling?

"Pretty good." says Kesella, in between mouthfuls of sausage. "Going to tie knots or something..."

"No you won't." snaps Testa. "You stay away from that station, pick up something new, we already know you can tie knots."

"Aye, aye captain!" he says sarcastically before pushing away his plate and standing, offering his hand to me. "We'd better get ready then."

******

The training area is right at the bottom of the training centre. Imagine an enormous school gymnasium, then you are about half way there.

Kesella and i are second to arrive, only after the little girl from eleven and her partner, who is so tall agasint her small form. The girl smiles politely as we enter. I smile back. I feel drawn to her due to the similarity of our ages. Kesella keeps his eyes on the boy, sizing him up as competition.

The trainer, a small man named Remus, keeps us distracted by explaining the various stations as the others file in. Almost all of the female tributes are watching Kes appreciatively. I suddenly feel very protective indeed and slip my hand into his, smiling at the looks of disgust that apread across their faces.

Once everyone is here we are released to roam the stations. I stick to Kesella like a little dog, feeling very unsure amoung the older, more confident tributes. We are trying our hands at archery when i notice her. Winda i think her name was. The girl from 5. She is sitting cross legged over by the door where the day began. Remus is regarding her strangely but the others take no notice.

I wonder what she is doing. Training is a vital chance to learn something new that could mean the difference between life and death in the arena. The only reason you would miss would be to defy the Capitol (which is unthinkable), or if you had no intention of staying alive.

Then it hits me. The girl from 5. Testa's notes flash through my head. She's the blind one. I'm surprised to see such a determined look and her face as she sits in silence, a pair of large sunglasses covering her unseeing eyes.

It makes me feel sick that she should be in these games. I try to imagine how it would feel to be hunted in the arena and not even be able to see. It would be horrific. I have to admire the way she has accepted her imminent death.

I watch her intently for a few minutes before I make my decision. I set my bow down gently causing Kesella to look up from his work and fire an arrow at random into a light fixture. He stares uncomprehendingly after me as I walk across the room towards the doors.

Gradually the other tributes see me going. They turn and they stare. I don't really care. Technically we shouldn't show kindness towards those whom we aim to kill right? But Winda is on such an unfair playing field, it seems so immoral to leave her there.

I swipe a knife from the weapons station as I pass then sit down hard beside her on the ground.

"Hey." I breathe, making her jump.

"Um...hey?" she replies in confusion.

"You can't just sit here!" I exclaim, making her crack a tiny smile. "I brought you something."

I lean over and press the knife hilt into her right hand. Then I take a finger from her left and run it along the wicked curve of the blade. Not hard enough to cut her, but enough for her to realise what it is.

She smiles as she squeezes the knife in her hand, turning to me.

"It won't help you know." she whispers. "How am I to find food? How will I figure out which way to go? I am a sitting duck, friend, so I will sit."

With this she turns back to face the gymnasium again. I nod, she is so brave. I stand and walk back to where Kes I standing watching. In fact all of the tributes are still watching but I don't care.

The reality of the games has just hit me. We are all going to die. All but one, at the hands of each other. I barely suppress my rage at the Capitol and I glance quickly up at the walls, wondering where the cameras are set.

In that instant I know what I must do. An act of defiance, a display of my rage at this set up. I smile widely and reach around to my back, pulling off the piece of paper with number 4 written on it and tearing it in half. Then I sit cross legged on the floor and drop the halves carelessly over my shoulder. I just sit there, refusing to train, refusing to be a part in these games.

The others continue to stare. Then something truly magically happens. One by one, the other tributes slowly remove their numbers and sit on the ground, tearing them to shreds. This goes on until only the tributes from 1 and 2 are left standing.

The rebels round at me, unsure what to do next. We will be punished for this in the arena, especially me, the orchestrator. I'll be surprised if I live past day one after this but I don't mind, I take strength in the bravery of Winda. If i'm going to die, I may as well go out with a bang. So I sit there and wait for training to end.

Lunch comes and goes. All of the tributes who joined my little rebellion sit together. No one talks to each other of course, but it's this sign of unity that betrays a hundred words.

When it comes time for the personal sessions I become rather nervous. Tributes gradually split off to be assessed by the gamemakers. I begin to panic when the girl from 3 goes in to the gym. What should I do? I know that now they are alone, many of the other tributes will give up the defiance and try their best for a high score but how can I join them without appearing weak?

I know Kes will keep up the act if I ask him to but can I really do that? I don't want him to be punished; I want him to win for district 4, for my family. We lock eyes and an understanding passes between us. I couldn't stop him if I tried. This relaxes me a little and by the time he is called I have a plan.

He isn't in there long so I suppose he must have sat and done nothing again. I am fiercely proud and determined to prove my worth to him as I step into the gym. The gamemakers watch me cautiously. They must know about the earlier incident, I think, why else would they pay such careful attention to little me?

"Hello district 4." calls head gamemaker, Olaf Morran, venomously as I cross the floor.

"Hello Olaf." I say brightly, causing each and every gamemaker to gasp at my audacity, I suppose they aren't used to their meat talking back to them.

"Show us what you've got." he says dangerously, once he has recovered.

So I do.

I pull 12 separate dummies from various weapon training areas and set them in a semi circle directly in front of the gamemakers. They watch with curiosity as I drag same au natural paints over from the camouflage area. Careful I paint each dummy with a district number, 1-12. Then I turn back to them.

"This is what you see." I say, fighting to keep my voice level.

I turn each dummy around so it is blank again and go to work. This time I paint the name and age of each individual tribute from the district on to the appropriate dummy and then turn to the gamemakers a final time.

"This is what I see."

I don't feel nervous at all when we watch the training score announcements. On the contrary I feel settled and full and proud of my little acts of rebellion.

Districts one and two, our conscientious objectors, pull predictably high scores. Typical careers. The rest of the tributes range from 5-8. The blind girl manages a 3 which is amazing considering her obvious handicap.

Then comes district 4. Kes appears first, which makes sense. He breathes a sigh of relief when a 7 appears under his picture. I glare at him in confusion; I had felt sure he too had defied the Capitol. Had I acted alone?

I don't have time to think. My photo comes up next. I am more than a little surprised when the glowing number appears. 13. Is that even possible? I glance around at the others for conformation. They just stare at me, their jaws almost touching the floor.

"You...what...13...but how?" says a very flustered Auris.

"No idea." I say honestly.

Testa can hardly hide excitement. I feel a little creeped out by this don't show it. Instead i wipe the smile from her ruined face by telling her exactly what happened.

She stares. She certainly isn't smiling now. Slowly she gets up and hurples over to me pressing a withered hand to my throat and causing me to gasp in alarm. I remember for the first time that this creepy old woman is in fact a killer. She won the games after all.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" she yells, unable to suppress her rage. "You understand why you have this score right? They are turning everyone against you from the off so that you have no chance of escaping that arena and spreading your rebellious little message. If the kids don't get you, the Capitol will. Stupid girl!"

She throws her hand up in despair as she sits in her chair again. She refuses to meet my eyes so instead I turn to Kes.

"What did you do anyway?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well..." he begins, looking slightly abashed. "I may have slightly used my knot tying skills to get up into the gamemakers gallery." he says all in a rush.

"You what?" screams Testa.

We make eye contact and mutually agree not to tell her about the sitting down thing. I fear she may just have a heart attack if we did and then where would we be?

"I wanted them to see how similar we are. I wanted them to realise that they are effectively forcing their own brothers to kill one another, so I went and sat beside them. It wasn't for long though." explains Kes, his gorgeous eyes on me.

"Oh good. What happened after that then?" interjects Auris.

"Well I was escorted out by two heavily armed peacekeepers is what happened." he replies barely stifling a laugh.

Auris looks faint but Testa seems to be regaining some of her composure.

"And you girly, what's your explanation?"

"He called me 4, Olaf I mean. It made me so angry. I wanted them to accept that we are real people with names and lives and families. So I showed them the names and the ages, I let them see us as we really are." I tell her earnestly.

"Dear god." she groans. "We are all dead."

On that bombshell we stand and leave.

The day is fading fast. Kes and I fight our way through vines and creepers, trying to reach the familiar little clearing only a few meters away. My feet ache, I must have been walking for a long time. Kes gives me one of his heart melting smiles as he reaches the copse and steps out in to the open.

He looks around suspiciously for signs of trouble, then without warning drops face down on the ground.

For a moment I am confused, and then I see the arrow sprouting from his neck. I fall to my knees in the brush, watching as his assailant retrieves her arrow and sneers down at his still body on the ground.

I flatten myself to the floor as the girl looks my way, fully strung bow back in her hands. She laughs and I know she has seen me.

"Kaylar." she hisses.

"Kaylar."

"Kaylar wake up!"

I jump out of my dream so suddenly that I feel dizzy. My head spinning, I look to see who has saved me from the girl. Clavis hangs over me, her jet black eyes full of concern.

"Oh. Morning." I stutter. "Bad dream."

She nods sweetly and steps to let me out of my bed. The others are there too. Umbra and Pectine are arguing in a corner by the window and Dolor is just draping a black dress bag over the bathroom door.

"Hello beautiful!" he says with a smile, offering me his long fingered hand and helping me up. "Big day today."

He guides me to a soft chair infront of a makeshift mirror then leaves me to the will of the girls again.

After many hours of cleaning, plucking and painting, i am deemed acceptble enough for Dolor to see me and im left alone while my prep team scuttle off to find him.

I take this moment to think. Big day today. The live interviews. Oh dear. Why hadn't i paid attention in coaching the day before? What was my angle again? Oh yea, loveable. That's what Testa told me anyway, because of my age.

This stumps me. Where did that idea come from? Because I am such a loveable little rebel. She is crazy. I couldn't be further from loveable. But I must act in order to survive.

Dolor walks in. He eyes me critically.

"Those women are miracle workers!" he teases. "Why, you actually look like a girl!"

I give him a gentle slap across the arm as he sits down beside me and draws a breath. He looks totally lost in thought for a few minutes. I've seen this expression before of course, before the opening. He's trying to decide what to do with me.

After a few seconds he gets up and grabs the dress bag from the door. He unzips it carefully, facing it away from the mirror so I can't see what is inside. Then at the speed of light he tosses the empty bag over the mirror so I won't know how I look until much later.

He covers my costume with his own rich cloak and goes to work on my face. He works carefully into my skin until he is finally satisfied.

I stand and he brings over my costume. He straps things to my body and fidgets with strings and buttons until he is done. He steps back and examines his work. He doesn't smile, doesn't say a word. He just gives a curt little nod of conformation. Just right.

Then he whips the bag off the mirror and leaves me to my thoughts.

What were my thoughts? 'Oh god', was definitely among them. I have to admit that I am surprised at Dolor's bold choice. I trust him completely of course; I just wish I knew where he was coming from on this one. This is not a loveable costume.


	8. Chapter 8

**I FEEL SO TRAITOROUS.**

This is not a real chapter, haha fooled you! I'm so sorry. Don't worry I will be uploading a real chapter today as well as this authors note. Please read, there are a few issues I wish to address right here:

**Complaints**- I've had a few complaints from readers about the whole 13 in training. Unfortunately I don't feel anyone can tell me what I can and can't do with my story. If I want her to get a 13, she can but I did think I should explain it for those of you who have picked it out as an anxiety point.

Basically, Kaylar comes before Katniss and is the first rebel tribute the Capitol have had to deal with. Since they haven't had much experience with rebellion since the dark days, they have no idea what to do. The only thing they can think of is to mark her as an enemy for the rest of the tributes to ensure that she doesn't escape the arena and spread her message. In order to do this they give her an impossibly high score in training so that everyone is jealous and sees her as an immediate threat. **TADA.**

**Kaylar's Mother- **I had hoped no one would notice how unrealistic the situation with her mother is as I really struggled to crunch the numbers and make it work. As a solution I've decided to make Kaylar only 2 when her mother died and bring in a stepmother so that her brother isn't really her brother. Problem Solved. Damn your genius millierascal!

The last thing I want to say is that I've had an idea for when the games actually start. I have come up with a new idea, a thing called a Tribute Tracker which I will upload every few chapters to help you keep track of who's alive and who's dead. Sound good?

Thank you to my readers for their supportive comments and thanks for the constructive criticism. I like criticism as long as it's constructive but if it's abusive it's not helpful, I'm not a professional author. As a wise, grey old man once said:

"**You can please some people all of the time and all people some of the time but never the other way around."**


	9. Chapter 9

The stage lights burn my cheeks as the boy from 3 passes me by on the way back to his seat. His eyes, like everyone else's, widen when he looks at me. I feel a shot of irritation run through my veins but i don't have much time to think on this however because I am being called.

I trot nervously over and take the seat beside Ceaser Flickerman, renowned Hunger Games presenter. Ceaser's hair and face have been tastefully highlighted in a cheery shade of yellow. How ironic.

His eyes too widen in shock as I sit beside him. I'm getting a little annoyed by the looks I keep receiving. I mean it's not that bad, is it? Ceaser recovers quickly and gives me a winning smile. I'm grateful to him but I still feel alive with nervous energy as I perch on the edge of the chair.

"So, Kaylar, how does it feel to be the youngest tribute this year?" he asks, leaning towards me in a friendly manor.

"Terrifying." I blurt before I slap a hand over my mouth.

The audience loves it. They laugh and clap for me, poor terrified loveable little Kaylar, right? Exactly, I tell myself, take the bait little citizens. I flash an enormous smile.

"Haha, i'm sure it is. Tell me, what do you think inspired this brave costume choice tonight?" he eyes my body suspiciously.

"I don't know Ceaser." I begin, not really sure how to answer. "I guess my amazing stylist Dolor just wanted to show you all how diverse I am. I'm a girl of surprises after all."

I glance briefly up at Dolor in the crowd. He gives and almost imperceptible wink then looks away, continuing to sit casually above me. I breathe a sigh of relief. I was seriously worried about that question coming up.

"Indeed." he nods in approval. "And isn't she beautiful ladies and gentlemen?"

The crowd goes insane. They scream and clap, surging forward to try and get a better look at me. I just grin graciously, fiddling with my hair and doing my best to mask my anger at the Capitol people. Be loveable Kaylar, be loveable. Punching random citizens is not loveable.

"There is one thing I want to know Kaylar. A 13 in training, how did that happen? I don't think I'm alone in saying that I didn't know that was possible."

"Oh. Well I didn't know either. Like I said, i'm full of surprises. What happens in training, stays in training." I say evasively.

"Right. Down to serious business now and the question that's on everyone's lips. What do you think of your district partner, Kesella Shoal?"

I blush furiously at this. Could they have heard about what happened on the train? Surely the cameras have noticed our closeness. Oh no. What to say, what to say? Come on Kaylar, answer.

"I...he is lovely."

Why do I have to be so lame? I blush more at this and the audience seem to find it cute, luckily for me. They cheer and whistle me off as the buzzer goes to indicate the end of my interview.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely Kaylar Abyss from District 4!"

I walk confidently back to my seat, giving Kesella's arm a small squeeze as I pass him on his way out. Inside I am a ball of nerves. My interview is over, hurrah! It went quite well...I think.

The other tributes are barely covering their hostility as they watch me settle in my chair again. I ignore them and turn to watch Kesella's interview on one of the massive screens. He glides effortlessly through the first questions while half the audience swoons over his beauty. They love him. A few small smiles and winks and they are in the palm of his hand.

Knowing him so well, I get the feeling he's about to play a big card. All of this is just to set our little Capitol friends up and will soon give way to his master plan. What will it be? He certainly hasn't divulged it in me.

"So Kesella." begins Ceaser, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "What's it like living with Miss Abyss?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Ceaser, it's been amazing."

The crowd sighs in appreciation and a few of the most enthusiastic women throw me envious glances. To be honest I feel more than a little touched. It's nice to hear it from the man himself that he wants me around, he doesn't just feel obliged to keep me for his father's benefit.

"You seem to know each other very well now, had you met before the Reaping?"

Kesella tenses. A muscle jumps in his jaw. I know this is it, he is about to pull his final card. The audience may not have noticed it but I know him better...

"No we hadn't." he says smoothly. "But it's hard not to get to know someone when you've slept with them for the last 5 nights."

This has the desired effect. It sounds so bad, so out of context. I blush furiously as the cameras draw in on my face. This only seems to confirm the audience's worst suspicions. You can almost feel the shockwaves spreading through the Capitol. They scream at Kes, telling him to get off stage and a variety of other things my father would kill me for repeating.

"And what do you think of her bold outfit choice this evening?" says Ceaser, the edge of disapproval very clear in his voice.

"It was my idea."

And with that one sentence Kesella has done it. He's turned the audience against him, directing their sponsorship on to me. He has made me in to the poor abused little girl from 4. But why? Doesn't he want to survive?

The buzzer must go and Kes struts back to his seat, exuding proud arrogance. For good measure he throws me a cheeky wink as the tears of confusion begin to roll down my cheeks.

The rest of the interviews pass in a blur of racket about Kesella's shock announcement and frilly dresses. As we are led off stage in the darkness, I storm away from Kesella and get in to a lift of my own along with the boy from 7.

He glares at me in silence. I suppose I would be angry too if my interview had been ignored like that. What chance of sponsors do the others have now that we've stolen all of the limelight? We reach my floor and the doors slid open revealing a much harried looking Auris.

"Kaylar!" she calls in relief. "You had me worried. Why aren't you with Kesella? Where are your clothes?"

I make a huffed noise and push past her, locking myself in my room and throwing my body down on the bed. How could Kesella do this? I didn't give him permission. What must my father be thinking? People will be at Kesella's house right now, calling for his blood. Oh god.

I stand and throw off my glistening bikini top in irritation so that the little cluster of tissues Dolor used to stuff it escape on to the floor. I rip my silk shirt from my body and kick off my sandals before grabbing my robe and slipping out of the matching bottoms.

What was Dolor doing, dressing me to look like some sexy 16 year old? I'd bet a good months fishing pay that he was in on this too. Ugh. Why did this all have to happen?

I snatch my old green ribbon from my dresser and tie my beachy curls up in irritation, picking out the tiny gull feathers which have been threaded in to it then I brush off the sticky little pearls that adorn the skin around my eyes.

"Stupid Capitol. Stupid games. Stupid Kesella." I mumble as I pace the room, looking for something to break. "Calm down Kaylar, calm. You can't afford to hurt yourself now; you will be in that arena this time tomorrow!"

I have well and truly lost it now. Talking to myself. I have to get out if this place. I stoop down and grab my sandals from the floor then I sprint from the room, without even putting them on.

Before I know it I am in an empty elevator, shooting upwards towards the 13th and final floor of the Training Centre. I don't know what's up here, since there is no longer a 13th district.

A hear a small click and the doors open. I am on a rooftop, high above the city. The sky is open and I can see the stars above and the tiny, celebrating citizens far below. To my left there is a little enclosed garden. I think hear wind chimes, unsurprising as the wind ruffles my hair.

I step out of the elevator and the doors slide shut again. Slowly, I make my way to the little dome that covers the garden. It's so peaceful and strange here that I hardly notice I am not alone.

"It was amazing, what you did at training before."

I must admit, I jump about 3 foot in the air. I hadn't expected anyone else to be up here, I don't even know if I should be. I whirl around and find my face uncomfortably close to that of the district 8 boy.

"I was third to sit down you know, after your partner." he whispers, his warm breath tickling my cheek. "What does he do to you? He shouldn't use a pretty little thing like you. I think I can help you there."

"I...he..."

"Right." he presses a long finger to my lips. "Come sit Kaylar Abyss, its launch day tomorrow, surely you can grant me that much?"

I follow him to a low wooden bench by a gurgling pond. The bench groans under our weight like it hasn't been used in a long while. I wrack my brains for the boy's name, trying to picture the dummies I painted in my head.

District 8. Flick Trim and...And...Now is not the time to fail brain! Flick Trim and...Alix Dart. Yes, that's right. He's 16. I remember now.

I study his face in the moonlight. He's handsome yes, almost as attractive as Kesella though in an entirely different way. His dark hair is short and textured, his glittering blue eyes are full of mischief and his face is strong but it seems cleaner than Kesella's, less rugged.

He looks up suddenly and catches me staring. I blush and he grins at me, shuffling a little further along the bench towards me and commanding my eye contact.

"An alliance." he says simply. "Lose lover boy and have me, i'm more your age anyway."

His eyes twinkle dangerously as he watches my face, trying to gauge my expression. I know this is all because of my unprecedented 13 in training, why else would anyone want a 12 year old on their team?

I hadn't even thought of that. Now that I can no longer trust Kesella, who have I got to trust? Testa is right about me needing protection, as much as I hate to admit it and Alix seems genuine enough, if a little cheeky.

"Deal." I hear my own voice saying.

He flashes a triumphant smile and leans in close, kissing me softly on the cheek. It's only then I realise i'm only dressed in my robe but I don't care, what difference does it make? I'll most likely be dead tomorrow.

"Well you weren't lying. You are a girl of surprises." he winks cheekily as he leaves the roof. "Catch you later, partner."

Then I am alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I have no recollection of falling asleep in the little garden. I seriously have to stop this; it could cause serious problems in the arena.

I sit up and glare into the rising sun, trying to get a grip on what happened last night. So I have a new ally. Fabulous. In other news today is launch day, oh how they will be panicking down below when they discover I am missing.

I gather up my unworn sandals and head for the lift, punching in the number 4 a little too aggressively. Inside I am smoldering. So this is it, the day I die. I must admit I expected myself to be more frightened. However, I am no longer myself, so I suppose that should come as no surprise.

When the door opens the corridor is still quiet. I slink back to my room, quiet as death. I check the clock. 3 am? Wow, the sun rises early I the Capitol. I wonder briefly when Dolor will appear to take me away as I lift the bed clothes and crawl underneath. Not long now Kaylar, say your prayers. But I don't, it's no use anyway. There's only one person who can save me now and that's me.

"Kaylar, come on beautiful. Its time."

"Already?" I mumble groggily, glowering at Dolor in the pink glow of the morning light.

"Yes." he chuckles sadly. "I wish it weren't so."

He helps me out of bed and offers a clean pair of burgundy trousers and cream shirt that have been my uniform since my arrival in the Capitol. I change quickly, not even bothering to go into the bathroom. Finally I tie my hair in my ribbon. If I am to die today I will die as me, not as what the Capitol has made me over the last few days.

"Out of all my tributes, you have been my favourite Kaylar." blurts Dolor. "I don't know if it's your age, or that little smile of yours. Anyway just try to come back ok?"

I nod, fighting back tears of gratitude once more. We embrace briefly an even then I think we both know it will be the last time. Then he takes my hand and together we walk to the lift. His smile is sad but genuine. He wishes I didn't have to die but he knows I do, that's one thing we have in common.

The wind is brisk on the roof this morning. I stare across at the little garden where so much changed last night as the hovercraft comes in to land. Dolor and I grasp the ladder that is dropped and are frozen here until the craft has climbed about ten feet, and then we are reeled in. A woman in white stabs me harshly, inserting my tracker and then I am left to my breakfast.

I can't eat a thing, though I know I should. Dolor convinces me to drink large quantities of water as I stare out of the window until it darkens, shutting out the candy shop buildings of the Capitol.

I have no idea how long the journey lasts. Time behaves rather strangely when you are dreading something after all. To me it feels like we are in the hovercraft for 5 seconds. In reality I'll never know, I don't suppose it makes a difference now anyway.

Once we land, Dolor and I are led to the catacombs directly under the arena. I take a quick shower and dolor puts my hair in a high pony, tying a fresh green ribbon around it. He then falls in to his usual trance as he applies my makeup.

I'm surprised when he pulls back after just a few minutes. He holds up a little mirror for me and I recoil slightly, unable to recognize myself. Because that is what he's made me, myself again. A little terrified 12 year old girl.

Then we just sit in silence, Dolor playing with my hair and me just staring at the ground. I think of my father, clocking off at the docks to come home and watch the live feed of the launch. For his sake I hope I don't get caught in the bloodbath today.

"I swear I didn't know Kay." says Dolor, finally breaking the silence. "He didn't tell me. The costume was all my idea, I was trying to play up your rebellious streak, give the Capitol a fright."

I realise with a shock that an amazing grown man like Dolor is seeking confirmation from me. I just nod. I believe him. If dolor had known he would have tried to talk Kesella out of it anyway.

"Kaylar Abyss. Launching in 5 minutes. Kaylar Abyss."

Dolor gives my hand tight squeeze as he leads me to the metal plate by the door. He kisses my forehead gently and smiles sadly at ne.

"I made you yourself again today." he whispers. "I wanted them to accept it just once, what they are doing to such a little girl."

I nod and he holds me close beneath the folds of his beautiful blue cloak until we are separated by a glass tube that begins it's descent around me.

"Goodbye Kaylar. Give them hell in there, for me."

And I know he isn't talking about the tributes.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun burns my eyes like the stage lights once did in the Capitol. I look around. 60 seconds, that's all I've got to get my bearings. Best start now, Kaylar.

The tributes stand in a wide arch around the gleaming golden Cornucopia. All of this is situated on a circular island, around which a poisonous green sea flows. Just on the other side of the Cornucopia I make out 12 little docks, tethered to which are shiny metal boats.

12 boats. At least 12 tributes have to die on this island. I squint at the horizon. Where were we supposed to take the boats? The sun is hitting the water at such an angle that I can't see anything at all. I prick my ears up and listen carefully. Nothing particularly alarms me except a low hissing sound that seems to be coming from all around.

I give up on figuring out the arena and turn to study the arch of tributes. Two spaces to my left stands the blind girl, Winda. She is smiling in a rather sinister way. I don't know how or even if she knows I am watching but she mouths something in my direction, maybe hoping to catch a camera's attention.

"One last act."

I realise what she's about to do a little too late. No one else seems to have noticed but I do.

"Noooo!" I scream, causing many of the tributes close to me to look around in alarm.

She just smiles at me then makes an unfamiliar symbol with her left hand. Slowly, she steps forward off of her plate and BANG. What's left of Winda Lo is gone in the breeze.

I stand gob smacked for a number of seconds. One last act. One last act of rebellion. Winda killed herself, that's now how the games work. Oh the Capitol will be seething. I make the little hand gesture in the direction of her plate then turn back to the Cornucopia.

The sound of the gong must have been masked by the explosion and the following cannon blast. The tributes from 1 and 2 are racing to the Cornucopia, the others stand in stunned silence like me.

One by one they seem to realise what is happening and start off toward the supplies leaving only Kes, Alix and I glued in our plates. The bloodbath begins as cannon after cannon fires in the scramble for supplies. I quickly avert my eyes and find them landing rather uncomfortably on Kesella's.

He stares at me in urgency, gesturing madly to one of the unmanned boats. I know what he's trying to say. Neither of us has to die, we can easily share. Unfortunately it's not that easy any more, can I trust him at all?

Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Alix's confused, hurt face. Hadn't he extended me an offer of protection when I needed it most? Suddenly I know my mind is made up.

I sprint to the cornucopia, breaking into the fray. No one seems to notice the little girl running between them and I am left alone as the battle rages around me. I stoop and pull a knife free from the hands of the dead girl from 3.

I reach Kesella and Alix just in time. So many cannons have fired now that I have lost count. I need to get out of here and fast. Both boys give me pleading looks as they stand shoulder to shoulder, blocking the fight from view.

My mind is already made up but it doesn't make it any easier for me. I grab Alix's hand and swing my other arm round so that the hilt of my knife connects with Kesella's skull with a dull thud. Not hard enough to put him in any danger but enough for us to get away. I think.

Alix and I race in the direction of the golden horn. We lock eyes, reaching an understanding and I give his hand a small squeeze before letting go and watching him plunge into the fight, my stolen knife in his hand.

I take off running, giving the Cornucopia a wide berth and throw myself into one of the boats, pushing it away from shore to wait for Alix. I imagine the people of the Capitol clapping in joy at my little victory over my would-be abuser, Kesella. As the cannons continue to fire, I hope one of them does not belong to him.

After a few minutes Alix appears. He lugs two black back packs and a long spear. Over his back a bow and quiver are slung and I see a fresh knife gleaming at his waist. A long smear of fresh blood cute across him face and neck but I can see it is not his own. He is not alone though, the girl from his district is right on his tail.

"Alix, look out!" I scream as the girl raises her own knife.

He drops the supplies and rounds on her. Before she even knows what's happening, he draws his knife along her throat and she crumples to the ground, blood pouring from her body and coloring the water red around her. Alix looks shaken as he throws me the supplies and steals the girl's knife, back pack and jacket before splashing through the shallows and clambering into the boat beside me, kicking it into open water.

It is only then that I notice we are all dressed differently. No one else but Kesella wears the same sleeveless brown shirt and short trousers as me. Alix has on a thick parka, like the one he took from his district partner and long black trousers.

"You chose me." mutters Alix, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I...yeah...of course, we had a deal right?"

He just gives me a withering look and I know he saw the indecision in my face back at the Cornucopia.

"I can't trust him anymore Alix. You were the much better candidate."

His face splits into a heartbreaking smile. He must have been popular back in 8, I think to myself. We sail on in silence, undisturbed by other tributes; until our boat reaches such a place that we can see straight ahead through the rays of the sun.

Before us are a series of little islands, encircling the one which holds the cornucopia. I count 12 in all. One for each district. Then suddenly i realise the significance of the different outfits. Each island has a different atmosphere all together; we are dressed for our districts island. They are trying to force us to work with or kill out partner. I count round four islands and sure enough, there is one matted with tropical jungle like that which surrounds district 4.

So the Capitol wants me and Kesella together, they want to see the sparks fly. Oops, I chose Alix. Hopefully if I offer them something good with him, they'll forgive long enough to let us live.

"Your place or mine?" Alix says, turning to me with a grin.

"Yours." I say quickly. "I don't want to share an island with him."

Alix just nods and we keep rowing further round the circle until we reach island 8. It's freezing cold as we draw up to the pebbled beach. I pull on the dead girl's jacket without a second's hesitation and together Alix and I clamber out of the boat.

We drag our supplies to the mouth of the little wood which covers the back half of the island and sit to assess our situation. I'm pretty sure we will be safe for now. If the  
>other tributes have been smart enough to get the island idea, they will be sitting on one if the other 11 right now.<p>

From our black bags we each pull a large but empty water bottle, a little pot of what looks like iodine and a packet of crackers. I open Flick; Alix's ex partner's pack and find two spear heads and a pack of dried fruit. I am just wiping the knives on a few leaves I pulled from the ground when I hear Alix wince.

"What is it?" I say urgently, spinning around to get a look at him. "Oh Alix...your hurt."

Gently I pull back his smoking trouser leg and get an eyeful of his leg below. The acrid stench of ruined flesh catches in my nostrils as I stare down at it. There is barely any skin left there. His whole calf is burned down to soft red flesh and blood pours from the wound, covering his leg in sticky fluid.

I recoil back, feeling glad I didn't have any breakfast.

"Kaylar, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just a scratch."

"Kaylar don't lie to me."

"Ok, fine. Half your leg's hanging off. What happened?"

"The water...it's not like real water. It burned my skin, as soon as I stepped in I knew."

I stand and make my way to the water. If anyone knows water it's me. I poke one of the leaves I collected into it. Sure enough, it falls apart with a dangerous sizzle. I jump back in fright. That explains the hissing noise I noticed earlier then.

"You're right, that's not like any water I've ever seen." I mutter as I crouch down beside him again, forcing myself to look at his ruined leg.

"Don't you worry; we'll have you fixed up in no time." I assure him but even then I am worried, the damage is too great.

I sit back on my heels and search our supplies for something to mop him up with. I find nothing so instead I try my own clothing. It offers me little to work with in this cold climate as it is.

"Would you mind...?"

He just shakes is head, teeth gritted in pain. I slip his jacket off and go about ripping one of the sleeves from his shirt. I'm very careful about my selection, choosing the right over the left. I'm trying to send a desperate message to Testa. Something along the lines of: 'if you don't help soon he'll lose it, just like you.' I hope she catches on, Alix certainly does.

"A bit early in the game for sponsors, don't you think?" he chuckles, then he winces again as I tie the sleeve tightly around his damaged flesh.

"I'm sure the Capitol will find it in their hearts to help the poor little girl from 4 Alix." I say pointedly, attempting to stare in to a camera pleadingly.

I tie the fabric in a tight knot so that signs of the injury are almost invisible before I allow myself to relax back and take a seat alongside Alix.

We watch the sun disappear behind the Cornucopia. It reminds me of my beach; it's just as beautiful of a sight, only in a totally different way. As the final rays flicker out, you can almost make out the tinge of blood in the poisonous water.

For the next hour or so we don't really talk much. We sit in comfortable silence, only interrupted occasionally by a slight wince from Alix or a rustle in the trees behind us. I don't feel in any sort of danger for the first time in days. I find myself thinking what a good vantage point an island can be.

When the Capitol seal lights up the sky and the anthem blares I even find myself thinking of home. Is my father happy with my progress? Can he even bear to watch? I even think of Kesella, all alone on island 4, unless of course his face is about to appear in the sky. My stomach twists unpleasantly and I wonder if he is worrying about seeing my picture up there tonight.

I don't have long to wonder as the dead tributes begin to appear one by one in the night sky. The girl from 2, both from 3, both from 5, the boy from 7, Flick from 8, both from 9, the boy from 10, the boy from 11 and the boy from 12. All dead, all gone. I find myself choking back a sob as their faces disappear from the world one last time.

"12 dead, 11 to go." sighs Alix.

11 to go? Well that includes me doesn't it? I round on him, ready to call him out but when I see the look of defeat in his eyes I realise what he means.

"I bet they loved that." I whisper, relaxing back into Alix's strong body as I did Kesella's.

I smile as I feel his body heat penetrating my own. Every breath he draws relaxes me further towards sleep as he winds his fingers in and out of my hair. I am not overly worried. I don't believe anyone would risk movement at this point on the first night. We have lots of weapons at our disposal and if an attack was to come it would come by sea, we'd see it from a mile off. There's just one thing I feel obliged to do before I allow myself to drift off. I sit and shake Alix's arm briskly, bringing him out of his sleepy stupor.

"The boat. Alix, the boat, we have to pull it up."

He gives a sleepy moan of protest as I attempt to pull him to his feet.

"Alix, that boat is our lifeline. If anything happens to it...well, we're like fish in a barrel."

For good measure I give him a strong slap around the face. This wakes him up all right and he follows me down to the waterline, dragging his feet behind him.

Together we haul the little boat to the outskirts of the wood where we manage to conceal it beneath a long limbed willow tree close to the beach. I scout the horizon for a final time. No signs of attack. In spite of myself I find my eyes flickering magnetically towards island 4. Eventually I give in and focus on the little beach, looking for signs of life. None appear although I do think I see a wisp of smoke from the wood curling into nothingness as the night air absorbs it.

"Come on Kaylar." mutters Alix, materializing suddenly at my shoulder. "We're no use if we are exhausted. Besides, tomorrow will be a long day; we're going in search of water."

I nod. This vaguely sounds like a sensible plan I can agree on. Alix is proving to be a very helpful ally indeed as he leads me back to the willow where the boat is hidden. We split one of the crackers before slipping under the upturned boat.

I don't mind the close darkness so much. It's really my proximity to Alix which bothers me. I feel him inching towards me through the blackness, laying a hand on my shoulder. His message is clear, he won't abuse me the way Kesella supposedly did.

What he said before was true. We are no use if we are exhausted. Last year I saw many a tribute die because fatigue got the better of them. I push myself close to Alix to show that I trust him then, deciding I have no other option, I allow my heavy eyes to close.


	12. Chapter 12

As first nights in the arena go, mine wasn't so bad. Surprisingly I sleep through the night and even into the morning so that when I wake, Alix's reassuring warmth is no longer present.

At first I worry for him but then I rationalize my thoughts. Why would someone kill him and not me? How could I sleep through his cannon? Chill Kaylar, Its time to get up now, I tell myself.

Once I have wriggled out from under the boat it doesn't take me too long to spot Alix. He stands on the beach, watching the luminous ocean flow this way and that. From his strong hands a small furry body hangs, arrow still protruding from its neck.

"Morning Alix." I yawn

He cracks a rare smile so the dappled light falls in a rather attractive manor across his handsome face.

"Hey sleepy head. How do you like your squirrel in the morning?" he asks cheekily, brandishing the squirrel carcass at me.

"Dead." I chuckle back.

He passes the creature to me and I set about skinning it carefully. That's when the cannon sounds. I stiffen staring about me for some explanation.

"Either someone just killed their partner or the careers are island hopping." says Alix darkly. "Come on, better get moving."

We make a brief meal of the squirrel before packing up our supplies and heading out in to the woods. Alix goes weaponless, opting to leave the bow in a tree by the boat. I am not so optimistic. As I fight through the foliage my left hand never strays from the knife at my belt.

It must be at least midday when we stop. My legs are screaming in agony and my clothes are soaked in sweat. We still haven't found any water and Alix leg is dragging uselessly behind him. Already my mouth feels dry and I find myself day dreaming about little streams and waterfalls. We sit together on a little ridge we found somewhere in the middle of the island, watching the sun's progress through the sky.

That's when I see it, the sliver of silver falling towards us through the leaves. I jump to my feet, immediately on guard and anticipating attack. I squint into the sky until Alix lays a hand on my arm and whispers:

"A parachute. Looks like you were right."

I stumble forward and pick up the silver fabric which now lies in a heap of broken plant material a little distance away from our perch. From the parachute hangs a little box with a gleaming silver latch. My hands shake as I fumble to open it. I am hoping to find so many different things inside. Finally the catch drops open and a number of small articles are released from the box, dropping to the ground at my feet. The last thing to fall is a tiny note, it flutters leisurely to the ground and I just stare at it like it's some kind of poisonous spider.

The scrap of paper jogs a memory inside my head. Testa's arm. The note sent to her ally by his mentor. Surely Testa isn't trying to give me the same incentive? Could she be so cruel after her own experiences? I don't think so but even still, my hands shake as I reach down for the note.

"Make do and mend." I whisper.

Not exactly what I was expecting but I am nevertheless confused. That is, until I notice Alix, suddenly at my side and holding up something for my inspection.

"A sewing kit? But I…"

His expression is grim. He hobbles back to the little hill and sits down heavily, hiking up his trouser leg so that my pathetic bandage can be clearly seen. I feel sick to my stomach as I pick the remaining items. Each has a little note of its own attached to it. The bottle of salt water: 'wash it out.' A tube of some sort of disinfectant: 'don't spend it all in one place.' And finally a scrap of cream coloured cloth, folded into a thick wedge: 'for him to bite on.'

I shrink back a few steps as her intent becomes clear. Testa wants me to stitch up Alix's leg. His face is full of dread as I examine it but his jaw is set.

"Go on." He breathes, closing his eyes against the world as I step up towards him.

My hands shake madly as I attempt to thread the little needle. It takes me around ten tries but eventually I get it through and tie a small knot at the end. I quickly wash out the wound with the water after tossing the grubby bandage over my shoulder. Then I rub the disinfectant into the wound with my bare hands, trying to ignore the look of agony that registers on his face.

When I can procrastinate no longer I take up the needle and thread and offer Alix the wedge of cloth. He turns it down. I respect him immensely, this will not tickle. Trying to keep my hands steady I thread the first delicate stitch into the worst area of bleeding. Alix jumps almost causing me to stab him and pushes himself away from me on his elbows, his face alight with fear.

I feel terrible for causing him this pain but it will be worth it when his leg is fully functional again. Even one more hour of his injury could cause serious problems in this arena. I apologies gently before straddling his stiff body and forcing him to stop moving. I secure my feet on his wrists and continue to stitch in swift accurate motions, ignoring his desperate attempts to unseat me.

Finally I reach the last stitch and knot off the thread before carefully wrapping the wedge of cloth around the wound. I lie back on the ground, tears filling my eyes as I listen to Alix's ragged breathing. I watch his face carefully through my lashes. His skin is ashen, his eyes streaming and his teeth clenched in horror. He opens his mouth and lets out a long shaky breath before he tries to speak. At first he manages only a whimper but then…

"Thank You."

I am taken aback by this. I could have killed him. For all he knew I was trying my best and here he is, thanking me? This conversation dissolves into silence and I listen to his breathing as it gradually slows to its normal relaxed pace.

Its only early afternoon but the hot sun makes me feel sluggish and useless. I am slowly beginning to realise that we won't find any water today. The sun beats ruthlessly down on us as we sit there. Alix gives in first. Whether it is the heat or the ordeal he has jut endured that makes him so weak I do not know. Out of the corner of my eye I see his head droop on to his chest. Slowly, we both lie back on the mossy grass and within seconds, we are asleep.

It's the rustle that wakens me. My eyes snap open as thoughts of hungry mutts and island hopping careers fill my head. Its pitch dark. We must have missed the showing of the dead tributes today.

I scan my surroundings, eyes screwed up against the dark. The rustling comes from a large bush, bearing large red berries, to the right of the hill. I draw a breath too scared even to wake Alix.

A few steps closer are enough to tell me the bush has been disturbed by a very large something. Feeling sick with fear, I reach out a shaking hand and slowly push apart the foliage.

I just have time to register the terrified face among the greenery before I feel a sharp stab in my jugular and the sensations begin. I fall to the warm dirt, retching hopelessly as a wave of nausea closes over my body. As soon as it came it is gone and I feel suddenly very light, like i'm walking on air. Warmth spreads through my body as I close my eyes. I'm awake just long enough to hear my assailant crash into the brush and out of reach.

"Ouch!"

I feel a sharp prick to my neck as my eyes flutter open again. Alix stands over me, a green blood coated needle clutched in his hand.

I've seen these before; they grow on the trees around district 4. When the children start school they are immunized for all kinds of water borne diseases. Since the Capitol needs all of district 2's medical supplies for itself, we make do with these green needles. They are strong, sharp and impossibly thin.

We are being watched then. I know exactly who by. Oh the people of the Capitol must be shivering with excitement. He might even be nearby right now, watching the events unfold.

"Kaylar, are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"I..." I don't know what to say to reassure him. Right now Alix is all I have, the last thing I need is to get him wound up. "I was climbing trees...sleep climbing I think...I fell..."

He raises a skeptical eyebrow. So my lying skills haven't improved any. Sue me. Alix doesn't press me for answers though, he realises that I don't want to talk. I feel guilty about keeping him in the dark but I shake of the feeling.

Slowly I sit. I'm surprised to discover I feel totally fine. The affects of whatever that needle was dipped in have dissolved. I get to my feet and stare into the trees, feeling a tear of warm blood run over my collar bone.

The arena is swamped with a thick kind of fog today so that it doesn't look like its day at all. We will have no chance of finding him today with this weather.

Alix offers me a cold leg of squirrel and we both choke it down in silence, standing only a few centimeters apart.

He suggests we'd better move on. I heartily agree feeling my spirits raise a litter. He knows something is wrong here, that's enough for me.

We trek a little further in to the forest, stopping only to rest our feet or listen for signs of the enemy. Alix is just suggesting we head back to the boat when we hear the sounds of trumpets booming from the sky.

We lock eyes, perplexed looks on our faces. It's a little early in the game for a feast isn't it? The trumpets fade out and I crane my neck to listen, feeling sure every other surviving tribute is doing the same.

"Tributes!" calls acclaimed hunger games announcer Albert Rutiger jovially. "Congratulations on making it this far. As different as you may think you all are, there is one thing you currently have in common, one thing you desperately all need. As you slept last night, all fresh water sources on the islands were drained by the gamemakers. There is now only one water source remaining in the arena. The more vigilant among may already know where it is. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The trumpets sound again but I can hardly hear them I drop to my knees on the soft earth and block out Alix's words of concern. For I know exactly where that water source is. The little stream at the Cornucopia.

****To all the single ladies...and everyone else. I have started sketching out my main tributes and I might put them on my twitter if anyone interested when they are finished?**

**I'm going in a sort of Dakota Fanning direction for Kaylar.**

**Possibly Chace Crawford type rugged-sexiness for Kes.**

**Alexander Ludwig-ISH. Capital 'ish' as in...He ain't gonna look like Cato when I'm through with him.**

**Feedback on this idea? ****


	13. Chapter 13

From my vantage point in the bushes I can see the whole field. I keep the bow string taught, resting the tail of the arrow on my lip. I see Alix take his first few steps out of the cover of the leaves, clean knife shimmering at his belt.

After a few cautious minutes he breaks into a run, racing toward the Cornucopia. A second tribute breaks the tree line and I focus my arrow in his direction. He reaches the Cornucopia before Alix however; he takes his fill and runs for cover. I can't bring myself to shoot so I watch him go, thankful he did not attack my partner.

The third tribute appears just as Alix drops to his knees to fill our water containers at the stream. The boy reaches him as he is screwing the lids back on and raises his own knife high over Alix's head.

I want to scream put but I can't risk giving my own position away, I am his only guard after all. So I just stare on in horror as the knife begins its arch towards my friend's neck.

At the last second Alix whirls round, knocking the blade from the older boy's hands and sending it flying to land point down in the dirt a few meters away. A furious fight breaks out. The boys roll in the dirt and eventually the older one comes out on top, stealing Alix's own knife from his belt and pressing it to his throat.

The arrow finds his skull before I realise I have let it fly. The boy goes slack and slumps off of Alix to one side.

Picking up the containers, Alix begins to run back to the bushes at my side as the cannon booms overhead. I am not looking at him however, my eyes are focused somewhere else entirely as a clumsy figure blunders towards us. Kesella. He is dazed an uncoordinated, a sure sign of starvation and dehydration. Obviously his role as an abuser hasn't won him many sponsors.

Alix doesn't even hear him coming and a smile crosses his face as he reaches the last legs of his run to safety. I see it though. Kesella dives wildly and snatches one of the water bottles from Alix's hand.

Both boys stop moving. Alix has reached the bushes and stands only a few inches from where I am concealed. He screams an extremely offensive curse in the direction of the thief, still not realizing who it is and calls for me to shoot him.

I can't do it though; I am paralyzed as I meet Kesella's deranged eyes. A moment of understanding passes through us, I can't kill him any more than he can me. He whirls around, darting across the field and into the coverage of the plants once more.

"What are you doing Kay?" says Alix, though his voice sounds far off and tinny. "Shoot him!"

He turns to see who his attacker was just in time to watch Kesella's coat tails flick around the trees and out of sight.

"Him." he mutters ruefully, starting after Kesella but falling to the ground because of his bad leg. "Ah."

I reach forward and help pull him back to safety. Together we stumble back to the boat and sail into open water before someone else has the chance to attack. Alix silently adds the iodine to the water as I sit at the prow of the boat, watching the water break around the hull as we pull out towards the islands.

At the moment I collapse to the deck, drawing my legs up to my chest and rocking this way and that, waves of self hatred burning me just like the ocean did Alix's leg.

"Kaylar, what's going on? Are you hurt?" says Alix, shaking my shoulder gently.

Another boat glides close by us but the tribute on board doesn't pay us any attention. The lure of fresh water must be too much for them I suppose.

I just lie on the deck, shivering in silence. Alix drops to his knees and crawls towards me lying at my side as the boat drifts on the tide. After a seconds awkward pause he wraps his arms around me. They feel warm and familiar though not as sturdy as Kesella's. I allow myself to be held, my mind racing.

My list of kills is up to one. My hands, my arrow, ended that boy's life. I imagine his home, his parents maybe even his sweetheart all crying for him. They will be cursing my name, screaming for my blood. He's gone and his face will appear in the night sky and it's all my fault.

"It's ok Kaylar, you had to do it. You saved my life and I owe you one."

His breath tickles my cheek as he whispers words of comfort. I feel awful for behaving this one. Alix is the one who just nearly died after all. I nod, tears soaking into my shirt. Slowly I push Alix's arms off me and sit up, angrily wiping the tears from my face.

"You're right, you're right. He probably killed others before; it's what we're here for right?"

"Right."

Together we struggle with the boat and pull it under the tree then trek a little further into the forest again. I sense something is wrong immediately. The foliage is disturbed, the branches broken. Someone has walked this path before us. I go to shake Alix's shoulder to warn him as he breaks out of a thick tangle of brambles and out of sight.

I hear the blood curdling scream ripping through the air and freeze. Alix. I scramble after him, tripping on broken twigs and roots. I make it out of the thicket just in time to see him crumple to the ground face first, a small axe sticking out from in between his shoulder blades. Losing all senses except the need to protect Alix, I stumble forward, dropping my knees in a slick pool of his blood.

"Alix..." I gasp taking in every inch of his lifeless body.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend sweetheart; it's you we came for."


	14. Chapter 14

Hanging upside down from a tree isn't as enjoyable as you might think. I've been strung up with knots tied by hands almost as skillful as Kesella's. I have been abandoned by my captures. Well, almost, because they have left me with a guard, the best guard I could have really because there is no chance of him letting someone else pass by and take my life. Yes, he's perfect.

Alix sits with his back pressed against the foot of the tree. We exchange words occasionally but mostly he just dozes in the muggy night air. Axe removed, the damage is mostly superficial but he still exhales painfully each time he moves.

I'm itching to rub the antibacterial cream in my bag into the cuts but they took it off me, along with everything else. So I just swing absent mindedly from my tree and await their return.

The blood is pushing painfully against my skull and my eyes are swimming when I hear the laughter. So they are back and they are happy about something. That can't be good.

"Hello friends." drawls the girl from 1.

"Imagine how worthless they must think we are, giving her the highest score when she can't even get herself out of a tree." it's the boy from 2. The others laugh.

The boy from one steps up. He is huge, so tall that his face is easily level with my own as he stands under the tree. He looks at me with such disgust that I fear I may have grown an extra head during my stay in the tree. I can make out every pore on his skin as he says:

"How tragic it is. The little girl so loved by the Capitol and so hated by everyone else. A 13 in training? Yeah, right." I feel his spit hit my face.

I can almost hear Testa's voice muttering 'I told you so.' out of the dark. The boy takes a step back, a cruel smile growing on his lips and I hear a muffled struggle in the undergrowth behind him.

"We have a little surprise for you, but of course you know all about surprises." he winks and steps to the side, revealing the scene his body previously hid from view.

The boy from two and girl from one drag a lifeless body between them. They drop it heavily to the ground at the boy from 1's feet and back off into the shadows, laughing in anticipation.

I crane my neck trying to see what's going on. I needn't have bothered however, because the boy from 1 spits to one side before reaching down and dragging the body brutally upwards by the hair, so that its face is level with my own.

"Kesella." I whisper, tremors of grief ripping through my body.

He just hangs there. His eyes are slightly open but they are glassy and emotionless. A huge slash runs along his forehead and onto his cheek and his blood tumbles into his open mouth. His dark hair is drenched in sweat but I can feel his shallow breath tickle my lips. He is alive, but for how much longer?

"Kesella." I say, with more anger now. "What did you do you him?" I struggle vehemently with my bonds. "Let me down! What's the matter anyway? You aren't scared of the little girl from 4, are you?"

I know I've struck a nerve. The boy from 1's face contorts into a mask of animalistic rage. I've seen this expression before, on the reaping tapes. The boy from 1, Octavian Gleam, yes and the girl is his sister. He draws a wickedly curved scythe from his back and slashes the rope from which I hang so that I am sent tumbling head first to the dirt.

There is a brief feeling of weightlessness before I smack into the ground. Excruciating pain spreads through my body like a burning heat and I feel a sharp crack run down my spine. That's when the first blow lands. The butt of the scythe smacks into my temple and sets the world spinning. The next attack comes as a cut down the middle of my exposed stomach. The girl from 1, Avia I think her name is, backs away chuckling and i'm sure I hear her brother congratulate her.

Hit after hit finds it's mark until I am screaming, my battered body unable to take any more damage. My own sounds of distress mingle with Alix's, screaming for mercy upon me. Then comes the least expected sound of all.

"Stop." it's slurred but it has force behind it regardless.

Everyone drops their weapons in shock and rounds on the speaker. I just lie staring at the sky and enjoying the break from the thrashing I was receiving. My skin prickles with sweat and pain and my hands are slick with my own, warm blood.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

My ears prick. The speaker is Kesella. Shouldn't he dead? Or at least incapacitated? I now understand why the Careers were so interested to hear him speak.

"Welcome back pretty boy." snarls Jak, the boy from 2.

"Let her go."

"You can't touch her in here with all of these cameras going 4. Why protect her?" spits Avia.

Laughter bounces off the trees. What is Kesella doing? I should be more confused, more concerned, more grateful but all I can think is please keep them busy Kes, let me die in peace.

The laughs die out, all but one. Kesella's mirthless sound rings in to the night, making everyone a little uncomfortable. I manage to push myself onto my elbows to watch the exchange, ignoring the fact that every sinew of my body is screaming for clemency.

Kesella stands shakily to one side, his feet set wide apart in a confrontational sort of stance. He spits a huge mouthful of his own blood to the dirt before he speaks again, gruesome, unmasked smile lighting up his bruised face.

"I thought the careers were meant to be the best, the smartest. But I guess you all fell for it? I would never touch her, at least not like that. It was a ploy, for sponsors. How do you think he is still alive?" he gesticulates loosely in the direction of Alix.

So I was right then. He has been tracking us. That's how he found the water at the Cornucopia; it was he who poisoned me. I stare on as he blocks a punch from Jak who shrinks back behind Octavian at his defeat. It's all too clear who the leader of this pack is.

"If you care so much about her." mutters Octavian darkly, "Then who are we to deny you a front row seat?"

Kesella hasn't even noticed Avia and Jak circling behind him. I want to cry in warning but it appears my vocal cords have been broken along with everything else. They seize their opportunity and drag him by his arms to the tree, imprisoning him there alongside Alix, who has tears in his eyes.

I hear them both struggle and argue amongst themselves but all I can focus on is the footsteps of the careers approaching my body. They heft their weapons.

"So you haven't had enough then?" chuckles Jak, kicking my arm so that I flop painfully back to the ground.

"Shame." mutters Avia.

They both turn to Octavian for confirmation and I screw my eyes shut, tears already forming at the thought of what is to come. Smack after slice lands on my body and I fall into a shadowy world of fear and pain. Confusion meets me at every turn. I hear hundreds of voices scream, argue and laugh but they all tangle into a web of horror. The smell of blood stings my nostrils but I am unsure if it's my own or someone else's. Who's really on my side? Who should I trust? My eyes black out but I can still hear the jumble of sounds from around me, still feel the agony.

Then it just stops. Everything. The noise, the images, the pain and I am left alone in the darkness for a long time. I feel nothing. No relief, no fear. Nothing. I just lie in the dirt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tribute Tracker**

District One- Avia Gleam **DEAD**

Octavian Gleam. **DEAD**

District Two- Venus Gauze **DEAD**

Jak Caduceus. **DEAD**

District Three- Bolt Mallard **DEAD**

Chana Ignes. **DEAD**

District Four- Kaylar Abyss

Kesella Shoal.

District 5- Winda Lo **DEAD**

Taylor Pelt. **DEAD**

District 6- Dakota Bunsen **DEAD**

Eloise Tindle.

District 7- Payson File **DEAD**

Ash Charta **DEAD**

District 8- Flick Trim **DEAD**

Alix Dart.

District 9- Bow Polla **DEAD**

Marijete Chete. **DEAD**

District 10- Equi Dassan **DEAD**

Maj Summa.

District 11- Ensis Herba

Cadent Lignum. **DEAD**

District 12- Monte Stark **DEAD**

Mea Petram.


	16. Chapter 16

****Sorry for my rude little hiatus. I didn't get a chance to write until today. You will be pleased to know you are reading a fairly long update written during a train journey. Imagine me, writing on a train, I feel so JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

**P.S quit hating on Alix, he's kept Kaylar alive!****

"Kaylar!"

"Kay, come on. Don't do this to me now."

"Hey! Back off, she's my partner not yours."

"Just because you helped me doesn't mean I won't kill you 8."

"Ditto."

"Guys, stop it!"

They both fall silent and scramble to my side. Their frowning faces swim into view blocking out clear blue sky over head. My head pounds but my body has gone totally numb. There's a foul taste in my mouth, metallic, sharp. It's my own blood.

"What happened?"

Their eyes soften, concern taking over their features. Memories of last night come flooding back. The axe in Alix's back, the careers hanging me from the tree, Kesella's limp body, the ruthless attack on my own.

I grumble as I try to move but fall back to my back in pain. I feel so useless, confined to the floor due to my injuries. The pity in the boys' eyes, it makes me feel so angry.

"Someone answer me?" I say irritably, making it up on to my elbows like I did before

They exchange glances. Alix gives a tiny nod and they both push back on to their heels and stand, backing away so I can see what has become of the clearing.

From my tree hang three battered bodies. This time the ropes wrap right up to their noses so. They can be identified only by the fear in their eyes. Signs of a struggle are evident around the space. Footprints and drag marks in the soft earth, a crater in the trunk of the tree and pools of vibrant blood strewn across the grass.

I force myself to my feet, ignoring the distress signals my limbs are sending me. The eyes of the careers widen as I step closer, hanging on to branches and tripping in the dirt but determined to make it over.

They are terrified. What a reversal of roles. The glowing fear in their eyes makes me grin from ear to ear and I burst into laughter. Oh the irony.

"We didn't kill them." points out Alix.

"They don't deserve it." continues Kesella. "Thought we should leave them here to the will of the games."

I back quickly away from our cocooned prisoners, shaking my head. I turn to the boys, they have become something of a cohesive unit, my near death experience has brought them closer together. I shake my head; I can't believe the transformation they have undergone.

"No." I hear myself say. "No, I won't play. We kill them."

I can't stand the thought. Giving the Capitol exactly what they want and leaving them here to starve or be eaten by one of the mutts engineered for the games. I won't do it.

I wrench my bow and arrows out of Alix's hands and take my stance a few meters away from the tree. Alix and Kesella say nothing; they just stare on in disbelief as my arrows find the skulls of the Careers one by one.

A triple blast of cannon fire rocks the arena as I walk back to the boys, dumping my weapon at their feet. I can't believe they would be so taken in by the games.

"Clear this place up, we need to move on." I spit. "Oh, and I want my arrows back."

That's when I black out.

…**..**

When I next surface my surroundings have changed greatly. The sun is hot in the sky but my view is no longer blocked by leaves and branches. The sounds of the forest have been replaced by that familiar vengeful hissing and I know we are at sea.

I sit up, groaning slightly at the dull aches springing up across my body. The deck around me is scattered with silver parachutes which glint in the fierce light. Alix and Kesella are perched at the prow, watching the waves and of course arguing about something. They haven't noticed me yet.

"How long was I out?"

They jump, almost toppling overboard. If the water wasn't so...well...un-water-like this would be funny but since a spill in there means certain death, not so much.

"Just a day. We took your advice and moved on a little, made camp further down the island, but it didn't go so well..." tails off Kesella.

"How so?"

"Large venomous spiders." says Alix bluntly.

"I see. What's with all the silver wear?" I laugh, poking a parachute with the tip of my finger.

"Oh we've been inundated right 8?"

"Yeah. Since you went down it's been parachute after parachute. Anything to get the little girl from 4 back on her feet. Aren't we lucky?" mutters Alix his tone dripping with sarcasm

Ah. So that explains my lack of death. Capitol medicine can do anything and I mean anything. The fact I received so much aid is a miracle for at this stage in the game these tools will be priceless. For the first time in my life I feel gratitude towards the Capitol people.

"Lucky, lucky." I laugh, crawling down the deck to join the boys.

"Watch it!"

"Oh shut up, i'm not dying...anymore!" I shrug. "Where are we going?"

"One of the dead district islands, we should be safer there." says Kes. "Island 11, we didn't see a threat there.2

I count through the dead tributes on my hands. The boy form 11 is dead yes, but the little girl is still there, Ensis. As we speed towards the shore I find myself hopeful that she will not be there. I don't think anyone in our party could kill that little girl.

There is no sign of her as we empty the boat of supplies and mount the beach. The weather here is warm and humid. The trees are thick and full of Autumn colored leaves with branches thick and strong enough for climbing.

Together we decide to move forward into the forest and we do so, allowing Alix to take the lead. The dying leaves allow the light to penetrate almost fully so that the the woods are just as bright as the shore was. I feel at home and safe among the trees as we crunch though the dead leaves which litter the ground.

I almost forget about the tension between our group as I keep my eye on Alix's back in front. That is until Kesella begins to whisper furtively in my ear:

"Tonight. We go, you and me. Leave him here; you were my partner first anyway. We can get away right now, that means you won't necessarily have to kill him."

I don't even offer him a response; I just trek on, my eyes never leaving Alix's form. Kesella gives a huffed noise before allowing himself to fall behind slightly. I don't bother to look back.

The light s fading fast by the time Alix decides on a suitable spot. After a moment's argument the boys shimmy in to the trees to rest. Neither of them likes it but they are both exhausted and I can hardly complain since I had a full day's rest when I nearly died. So I stay on the ground, keeping watch on the silent woodland.

After an hour or so a small bird drops to ground at my feet with a small knife still wedged in its side. Alix is still awake then. I glance up and see his eyes glowing with amusement between the dark leaves. I smile and set about making a small meal of the bird before rousing Kesella to eat his share.

And so the night goes on quiet and undisturbed. The little girl whose island we hijacked almost slips my mind. The she hits me over the head with the flat of her blade.

I grab onto the protruding tree root beside me in an attempt to anchor myself to reality as blackness claws at the edges of my vision. Mercifully, the overly large sword overbalances her and she is sent sprawling to the floor where Kesella's knife awaits her.

Shakily I force myself to my feet, wishing the trees would stay still as the swim around my dazed vision. Despite being a year older the girl is tiny. I take a few tentative steps to where she is pinned down by my allies and whisper:

"Ensis?"

In answer she spits in my face. She struggles violently to escape and the boys lurch in to suppress her but I stop them. If we let her go now she wouldn't attack, she would run for the woods and never look back, I can see it in her eyes, that animalistic fear, she is a fish caught in our net. It feels strange to baby her since she is older than me but I feel it is necessary.

"For someone so little, you have a pretty strong swing." I mutter stepping a little closer and crouching so that I am at her level.

Though she fights to stop it, a traitorous smile spreads across her face. She stops struggling and watches me intently, her dark eyes luminous in the moonlight.

"We could us an ally like that."

She is still for a moment, her face betraying no emotion and then slowly she nods her head with a hint of a smile. I nod for Alix and Kes to release her and reluctantly they do.

Ensis climbs to her feet and rubs her wrists silently. Her clothing is similar to my own except that she wears shorts rather than cropped trousers. Her shirt too is cute off at the shoulder and I can see burn damaged flesh snaking up her arms and legs.

"The water?" I ask.

She shakes her head. No, of course not, I doubt she has even left his island since she lost her partner. What then? She sees the confusions in my face and opens her mouth to speak for the first time:

"Fire Lizards."

Her voice is gentle and high pitched so that it sounds like she is singing every word that passes her lips. I fall in love with it and want her to speak again and again. She falls silent however, pointing to the north. I follow her finger and see that the trees in that direction still have puffs of smoke rolling of their branches.

SO the Capitol sent some kind of mutt to flush Ensis out towards the other tributes. This leads me to believe she has had a reasonably peaceful existence on island 11 and I suddenly feel uneasy. The Capitol definitely won't allow it to continue much longer, especially now we have arrived.

I look at her more closely. She is every bit as tiny as I remembered but she is more bony and malnourished now. Her skin is dark and velvety and her eyes are wide with uncertainty. The burns on her limbs seem only a few days old but already some are beginning to be reclaimed by her skins leaving them half healed and scaly. Others gape offensively and some even look septic making her body into a patchwork of damage and new life. Though she tries her best to keep her face impassive I can hear her inhale sharply with each movement she makes.

"Kaylar, you're antiseptic cream, where is it? She needs it more than we do."

Antiseptic cream. Right. I fish it out of my big black bag and hand it to Alix. I watch with a pointless flare of jealousy as Alix begins to tenderly rub the ointment into Ensis' wounds muttering sweet reassurances in her ear.

His expression has changed dramatically in the last few minutes. His face is soft and there is burning care in his eyes. I know this face only too well; it's the same expression he wears when he looks at me.

It takes a little time but eventually Ensis begins to trust our party. To begin with she stays close to Alix who treats her like some kind of daughter/younger sibling hybrid. He becomes extremely fond of her straight away. Soon enough they are inseparable.

WE are safe on island 11 and we stay for another night, each of us helping to bring in food and to treat Ensis wounds. I get the feeling we might just wake up to find her gone but I enjoy having another girl around for once, especially one who understands my ordeal so well as she is roughly my age. When I close my eyes that night I feel content, I finally found the little girl from 11, the one whom I felt so drawn to back in the Capitol. Life is good. Everything was simple. How wrong I was.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning I get the feeling something bad will probably happen soon, as is the nature of the games. Our life on island 11 has been too peaceful for too long. If we don't move one soon the gamemakers will force us to...or just kill us. I have been out hunting in the trees in close proximity to our camp. We have taken turns with this duty and by now I am used to being alone with just the sounds of the forest and the things I intended to kill for company. I can't help but think bitterly that this sums up the games nicely.

When I am alone in the trees my mind has the chance to wonder. Often it wanders all the way back to district 4. To my tiny room, to my father and my little brother. I wonder how they are coping all alone. How can they stand to see me in the way I am? Is my brother even getting to watch? I doubt it. Although it's the second time around for my father, I don't imagine it makes things any easier. I wonder if the sight of me in the arena brings back painful memories of my mother for him too, as it does for me.

Sometimes, my mind strays to the classroom where my brother sits clueless. I imagine how it would feel to be blissfully unaware of the whole situation with the games, to have no clue that your own sister was out there somewhere, risking her life for the entertainment of the well off. Something I never allow it to do is imagine the square in two years time. My silly, distant little brother standing among the other children. Could I even survive if he was sent to the arena? He certainly couldn't.

Of course all of this depends on me surviving my own games. As the time passes and the numbers dwindle it seems more and more likely that I will see district 4 again. I don't dwell on it of course, better not to. If it came down to me and Kesella or me and Alix then I know exactly how it would go. What chance does a twelve year old girl have against a grown man? As protective and valuable as they have been to me I can't imagine their protection lasting into the final stages, when their very lives depended on it.

I slump down on a rock as tears come to my eyes. I don't fight them. Out here, on my own I see no point. All my sorrow will achieve is a possible silver parachute from a sympathetic Capitol citizen. So I cry. I cry for minutes, hours, days. The tears fall unchecked onto my filthy face. I cry for my family, for myself, for my fallen fellow tributes. I cry until there is not a drop of water left in my body. Then I force myself to my feet, force myself to be strong.

This is definitely something I can achieve. I am used to making out like I don't care, for my father and my brother. In a society like the one I live in it is better not to care. Better to get up and move on, to live for the ones you love. I can't help thinking I am rather an expert on this. The only reason I have fought so hard for my life in this arena is for them, my family. Otherwise it would be easier just to die and get it over with. The prospect of a life of riches and fame after the arena doesn't appeal to me one bit. Money, popularity and above all horrific disturbing nightmares await the victors of the games, but they tend to leave that last part out in the job advertisement.

I start back to our camp, empty handed and a little embarrassed that I got so distracted by thoughts of home and self pity and failed to find us any food. As I walk the thickness of the trees and bushes soaks up most of the sound so that I can always just make out a faint buzz of chatter from the camp but as I head back to voice my idea about moving one, I note that it has ceased.

I freeze and duck behind the nearest tree. So our grace period has ended. We are the hunted. I wonder what terrible fate has befallen my friends as I sit with my back against the bark trying the silence my ragged breath. A million horrible images flash through my head, a torture so terrifying that I have just decided it'd be less painful to go and join them when I hear heavy footfalls in the bushes to my left.

"Kaylar?"

It's Kes. He's whispering his words, as though not to wake some slumbering beast. I decide that I trust him enough to reveal myself. Kes, my original partner, my anchor so to speak, he couldn't possibly have any part in this. I am getting to my feet when he breaks into the line of trees I am concealed by.

"Kaylar!" he sighs with satisfaction.

"Kes. What's happened?" I ask.

It doesn't quite fit yet but already I begin to notice the irregularities. He is laden with all of our supplies and has even pulled on Alix's jacket. He has no visible weapon in his hands suggesting he doesn't feel threatened. A horrible thought occurs to me. I try desperately to silence it but it finds its way to my mouth anyway.

"Kesella, you didn't…"

He shakes his head and warm relief courses through my veins. I look up and catch his eyes. What I see there causes the relief to be replaced with ice. There is nothing, no remorse, no fear, no sign of human emotion. All of a sudden I'm stumbling away from him and he's stepping forward so that we are mere inches apart and my back is pressed against the tree and I can no longer escape.

"What then?"

I tail off as he closes the tiny amount of space that remains between us. He comes so close that I can smell wood smoke on his clothes and hair. I am just picking up the curious scent of citrus coming from his skin when his closed fist connects with my skull and I fall to the ground, slipping back into the dreamland of my unconscious mind once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Thus far, the odds have not exactly been in my favour. I count off the troubles I have faced in the arena to this point. Even for a tribute I've had it hard. And what has become of the others? They are missing and presumed dead as far as I'm concerned. What about me? Am I missing and presumed dead in their books. I suppose I could be dead but I don't think so, I'm still aware of my body and the light breeze which ruffles my hair.

There are two things I'm pretty confident about at tis time. 1) I am not dead, yet and 2) I can no longer trust Kesella. What was he thinking? What did he do to the others? There's only one way to find out, I tell myself and with effort I force my mind to surface out of the shadowy dreamland which has become my prison.

Everything seems to be the same at first glance so that I might have been dreaming. The canopy of leaves above me is still present and the muffled noises of the forest are still evident from all sides. However, if I look closer there are a few obvious differences. The dry autumn leaves of 11 have been replaced with thing greyish needles. The air is no longer heavy and warm but crisp and cool.

I can hear Kesella moving about somewhere to my left and am careful to keep my body deathly still so that he doesn't notice my return to reality. The last thing I want right now is an altercation with my captor. I don't even know if I could look him in the eye. My mind is still cloudy due to the blow I received so I play dead.

What to do about him. I really want to question his actions and his motives and find out what's been going on his head. I don't however, what chance would I have against an 18 year old man, should I say something that displeases him? My best bet is just to stay as I am and hope my death will come quickly.

I pretty much panic when I feel it coming. I fight to keep still but it tickles my nose and the bright light above me doesn't help any. I fight so hard that I choke a little. Oh dear, so much for playing dead. I send a frantic prayer to whoever is up there watching me and then it happens…

"ACHOOOO!"

Yes, the odds are certainly not in my favour.

"Kaylar, you're awake! Um...Hey."

Crap and some other choice cuss words escape me before I can reply. My heart sinks a little, what would happen to my now? Stupid nose. Stupid hay fever.

"Hey." I murmur, keeping my head down.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you."

I raise a sceptical eyebrow as my hand flies instinctively to my forehead where the bruise is already forming. Pushing myself into sitting position, I watch as Kesella stumbles over with one of our stolen water containers.

"Drink." He grunts, tipping the bottle up to my parched lips before slinking back to whatever he is working on.

Suddenly curious, I crane my neck to get a better view. He is marking something in the dirt with the end of Alix's spear. I roll onto my stomach and push back on my heels, creeping up behind him so that I can peer over his shoulder.

The arena. He is drawing a map of our surrounding. It shows the island and the tributes that remain and where he thinks they are. A list of the dead and what killed them is marked to one side. There are tiny pictures all over the place representing the dangers we faced on each of our previous islands. On island 5 he has marked little crosses with our names under them. That answers the question of where i am then.

"The stream at the Cornucopia." I whisper, making the overgrown hairs at his ear dance.

He starts; obviously he hadn't noticed my approach. Finally he gives a tiny nod and marks in the little stream and the boy who attacked Alix there. He lowers the spear to mark in and I can barely look as his scribble:

"Arrow to skull. Killed by Abyss."

I shrink back a little, fresh waves of self hatred breaking on my skin at the thought of the dead boy I so willingly brushed aside. Another though comes to mind. Since when did I become 'Abyss' rather than 'Kay' or 'Kaylar'? This unsettles me. Silent tears of raw confusion roll on to my cheeks, cutting patterns in the layer of grime which has built up there.

"Don't cry, we got away. You're safe now."

"What?" I say incredulously, my voice shaking.

"I got you away from those two, they can't touch us now."

His eyes are alight with a mad sort of fire. I can see him continually wringing his dry hands together. I knew he was unhappy with our alliance alongside Alix and Ensis but I didn't know it was driving him mad…literally.

"Kesella…I don't understand. What's going on? What happened to them?"

"Same thing that happened to you before. Poison on a needle. Testa sent them to me. Not enough to kill them…well maybe the little one…" he tails off, his face clouded and lost in thought.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My sweet, kind Kesella poisoning our friends and kidnapping me just so we could work exclusively together. I should have quashed the thoughts of breaking the alliance long ago when I had the chance in the woods on 11 earlier.

"I don't want to work with you." I say my teeth gritted against the look of pain which crosses his face.

"That's just fine. He says in a low whisper. "Just fine with me."

I genuinely fear for his sanity then. Though his words are clearly directed at me he never meets my eyes. He stares into the distance, his eyes stormy and unreadable. It's as though he's talking to some other, invisible bystander.

"Kesella, what are you talking about?" I whimper taking him in as he towers over me, ragged and deranged.

"Shut up!" he growls. "If you don't want to be my partner then I won't treat you like one."

He grabs me roughly by the shoulders and drags me to a nearby tree. His hands dig into my skin and I still feel befuddled by my recent head injury. He ties a short length of rope around my wrists and I drop to the floor, back to the bark.

"Now stay." he commands and backs away to his drawing.

I sit by the tree for about an hour, feeling betrayed and hard done by. Inside I plan a hundred violent demises for Kesella, each crazier and less realistic than the last. These images calm me, allowing me to stand my ground without panicking entirely.

The sun is just beginning its descent and Kesella ha disappeared in the direction of the shore when the noise starts. The ground beneath me shudders and I am forced to my feet as the tremors continue and cracks begin to form in the dry earth.

The incessant sizzling of the water heightens until I can hear nothing else and I grab the tree the tree behind me in panic, squinting to find Kesella in the dim light and attempting to get a grip on what is happening around me.

Suddenly Kesella crashes through the undergrowth before me and I call out to him, abruptly seeking his protection again.

"Kes! What is it, what's happening?"

"It's the island, something's going wrong. See for yourself on the beach, I smell a gamemaker!"

We fight through the woods towards the beach, fear setting in as we reach the tree line. The water laps a few inches away from our feet, the beach is gone. The little sand which remains sizzles and dissolves in every direction and the ground continues to shift beneath us.

"What is this?" I yell over the noise.

"It's the island….I think…I think it's sinking." Screams Kes, looking embarrassed at the suggestion.

I can see it though. The water rises gradually closer to the trees from all sides and the sand and earth crumble away so that the perimeter of the island closes gradually in on us.

"You're right!" I bellow reluctantly. "Get the boat up, I'll get our stuff from camp."

He nods curtly and I turn into the foliage again. Leaves and branches claw at my exposed skin as I race in the direction of our makeshift home. The thickness of the trees dampens the noise but the poisonous hissing is still there faintly in my ears.

By the time I reach our supplies there is only a ten meter radius of earth left standing. I grab the things I deem necessary, stuffing everything into the two black bags from the very start of the games, then I start back hastily towards where the beach use dot be.

Kesella waits for me in the boat and I throw him our things, wasting no time before clambering in after them. He does a quick inventory check and then we row away from the island.

Being from the fishing district we have seen this sort of thing before. Not with whole islands but certainly with boats and ships. We strive to get as far away from the island as possible before the sea swallows it, rowing until our muscles ache to avoid being sucked down with it.

Once we are clear of our sinking home, Kes steers the boat along the ring of islands searching for an uninhabited, unaffected island to land at. This recent attack was certainly unexpected. The people of the Capitol will be perched on the edges of their seats. Fantastic.

It appears as though every second island is disappearing below the waves. One or two boats appear on the horizon but other tributes must not have been so lucky. The air is thick with muffled screams, the angry hiss of the water and the sounds of the sinking islands.

Islands 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11 are either gone or going. The others stand solid as ever. That's when it hits me.

"Island 11!" I scream. "Go back, we took the boat, they'll burn!"

Sure enough when we reach island 11 the tips of the beautiful trees are disappearing. Two figures can be seen in the water. The noise is terrible. The boy screams for the girl and the girl just cries in anguish as a cloud of crimson blossoms around her body. Within seconds she is taken under by the current.

The boy stays afloat for a few minute more, screaming her name and searching around him for a face. I yell for Kes to help him but already I know it's too late. His blood colours the water as the acid picks his bones clean.

He can no longer make a sound as agony absorbs him. Briefly his eyes settle on my own and i mouth 'thank you'. Then silently Kes let's his knife fly and find its mark with deadly accuracy. We watch in silence as the body as my most invaluable ally disappears below the waves.

The cannons fire, breaking the spell of horror we have fallen under. Here lies the watery grave of Alix Dart, protector of the weak until the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tribute Tracker ****Please note my pen name has changed to 'teawithmegan'**

District One- Avia Gleam **DEAD**

Octavian Gleam. **DEAD**

District Two- Venus Gauze **DEAD**

Jak Caduceus. **DEAD**

District Three- Bolt Mallard **DEAD**

Chana Ignes. **DEAD**

District Four- Kaylar Abyss

Kesella Shoal.

District 5- Winda Lo **DEAD**

Taylor Pelt. **DEAD**

District 6- Dakota Bunsen **DEAD**

Eloise Tindle.

District 7- Payson File **DEAD**

Ash Charta **DEAD**

District 8- Flick Trim **DEAD**

Alix Dart. **DEAD**

District 9- Bow Polla **DEAD**

Marijete Chete. **DEAD**

District 10- Equi Dassan **DEAD**

Maj Summa.

District 11- Ensis Herba **DEAD**

Cadent Lignum. **DEAD**

District 12- Monte Stark **DEAD**

Mea Petram.


	20. Chapter 20

****Big loooooong update for you. Please note this is not the end so don't stop following my story, there are still a few chapters to go just to round it out. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorite. I just wondered, would anyone be interested in reading a sequel to this story? Or this one from Alix/ Kesella's point of view? Let me know people. Danke****

Neither of us says a word as we sail to island 4. It's strange to be here, my home island upon which have never set foot for fear of encountering Kesella. Now we have arrived together.

Still no sound passes our lips as we set up in a fissure between a dried river bank and a large rock. We sit in silence until the sun goes down.

The anthem drones, the faces appear, the tears come but I don't seek comfort in Kesella as I usually would, I still don't know where I stand as far as he is concerned. It is when Alix's smiling face disappears from the world for the final time that I snap.

"This is your fault." I say my tone deadly.

He stares at me, his eyes blank. I don't shout or go mad at him. I don't see any point he'd only knock me out again. Instead my anger and grief turn to weariness but I make sure to include a sharp edge of hatred in my voice. He opens his mouth to retaliate but I silence him with a look of death.

"You took the boat. They could be alive, but you took the boat."

"I..."

"No Kesella. You killed them. I want you to know it. My best friend and that little girl, you killed them both."

"Your best friend?"

He doesn't seem angry. His voice is tired, broken. In his eyes I find pain, real pain, it's the first human emotion to cross his face all day. I feel rather satisfied.

"Yes." I reply firmly, then, with one last look I curl up on the ground facing away from him and close my eyes.

I don't sleep, not really. I think he knows this but he doesn't try to rouse me. So I lie and do deep, sleepy breathing until something really does rouse me, something I definitely can't ignore.

Pushing myself into sitting position again, I prick my ears and listen intently as the familiar trumpets blare. The announcement will probably be for a feast, as is customary at this stage in the games. It won't make much difference to us, still living comfortably on the dead careers supplies but to the others it will be a death sentence. There is a small burst of static and then the ever happy voice of Albert Rutiger echoes around the arena:

"Tributes! Welcome to the top 5!"

Top five? Already? I work through the dead children on my hands. Yes, that must be right. For the second time today I feel a flame of hope ignite in my stomach. I silence it however, knowing all of the other listening tributes concealed somewhere in this arena are probably feeling the same.

"You may have noticed a few of our islands have become...eh...inaccessible recently. I have the unpleasant task of informing you that you have exactly one day to gather your selves and get to the Cornucopia before the rest of the islands go. Not long left now tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Well, I guess that's it then. In a day's time the end will come. Whether it will be the end of the games or the end of life...only time will tell. This time tomorrow the remaining islands will sink and the brutal finale will take place at the cornucopia. One child will be crowned victor and will go home in comfort; the others will go home in boxes.

"Are you okay?"

I jump. How does he have the nerve to speak to me again? After all that has happened. I will not let him see that I am weak, tired, and desperate to go home. I will stay strong. This cold blooded murderer will not get the better of me.

"Fine." I say, my voice sounding a lot stronger than I feel.

"No you're not." he says simply and I turn to glare at him. "You're not ok, none of us are."

The softness of his voice, the fear in his eyes, these things melt the icy barrier that has formed around my heart. I fall into his strong arms, tears gracing my cheeks once again.

"I'm so scared Kes." I whimper.

"Me too." he admits.

"What's happening to us Kesella?" I say, my voice muffled by his chest. "You're about as sane as Testa and I can't even bring myself to feel guilty about what is happening here. It's crazy."

"Real crazy." he agrees.

Then we just sit huddled together against the world, our bond gradually reforming as I weep over my fallen friends and Kesella just listens, stroking my hair and muttering reassuring words until I fall asleep.

My night is anything but restful. My mind worms its way in and out of terrifying dreams full of ruined flesh and drowning people. I wake up screaming at least ten times and Kesella just holds me until I sleep again. Come to think of it, I doubt he sleeps at all.

Morning comes and goes but neither of us feels like moving much. We have one last day for this world, might as well sleep in. There goes that reaping mentality again. Together we laze in the sun and eat and drink our remaining supplies.

With little else to think of my restless mind strays back home once again. Either way I will be heading back there tomorrow. I hope it will be on my own two feet but that would mean having Kesella's dead body accompany me. I'd rather die than endure that.

Then I think of my family. They will surely have the whole day off work and school at this late stage. My brother will probably be shut in his room while my father watches the lead up to the end. I wonder if he is watching me right now. I know that I simply can't die, not when they need me. However I also know that I can't kill Kesella. I pray someone will do it for me.

Just as the sun begins to come down we pack our things and head into open water, planning to wait within the cornucopia until the islands begin to sink.

There are no other boats in sight but they will come, they have to otherwise they will burn. No one is on the centre island either when we arrive. We settle inside the Golden Horn, weapons in hand, watching and waiting for something to happen. We don't talk much. Knowing at least one of us has only hours to live doesn't do much for conversation.

It's when we finish our last bottle of water that the problems arise. Kesella stands to go fill it at. The burbling stream, just paces away from the mouth of the horn but I catch his wrist.

"Please don't go out there." I beg, holding his arm fast.

"Don't worry." he smiles sadly. "It hasn't started yet, I'll be just fine."

He touches my cheek gently and then he is gone. I listen carefully as he fills the bottle and screws on the lid. He doesn't return and I know something is wrong even before I hear the scream.

My hands fly to my ready loaded bow and I pull the string tight with shaking fingers as I edge closer to the mouth of the horn. My heart stop and I am swathed in tense silence as I wait to see who will come out of this. I get such a fright that I fall back onto my butt when there is a metallic clang against the edge of the horn and the cannon fires. Tears fill my eyes as I await the attack. Then Kesella is there, stooping to get through the entrance to our hideout. His hands and face are coated in blood but it doesn't seem to be his own. I throw myself at him as I fill with relief sending us tumbling to the ground with a painful bump.

"Whoa…Kaylar, are you trying to kill me?" he laughs.

"What happened?" I gasp, untangling myself from him.

"We weren't the only ones with the Cornucopia idea. The girl from 10, she attacked me when I went to get the water. I…I killed her." He isn't laughing now.

"It's ok."

Neither of us says another word until the familiar noise begins and one peek out of the Cornucopia confirms that the islands are going down. We gather up our weapons and slip out into the open, sitting with our backs against the golden metal, waiting for our company to arrive. Once the noise has ceased and the islands are gone a metal boat appears on the horizon. As it comes closer I can see it bears only one tribute, the girl from 6. I am just supposing the girl from 12 must not have been so lucky when the cannon sounds.

So it comes down to this. Testa was right. Never underestimate the power of intelligence. We get to our feet as the boat lands and the skinny girl gets out, sword in hand. I notice she has lost her glasses since we entered the arena. She is brave, walking straight into a fight when she can hardly see. I can respect that. I could kill her from here with my bow but I don't, I feel like I owe her a chance even if it could cost me my own life.

She is quick though, and her agility shocks me so that I fail to react as she races across the grass and jams the tip of her blade into the flesh behind my left knee. I crash to the ground and i'm stranded in a world of fear and agony, the only thing that can free me is Kesella's grunt of pain as he hits the ground beside me.

I force myself to my feet although my vision comes and goes in a haze of colour and shape. The girl stands a few paces away over Kesella's body with a cruel smile pasted on her thin face. Without a second's hesitation I draw my knife from my belt. I don't stick around to watch as it embeds itself in the girl's throat. Only the thundering of the cannon alerts me to her death. Top two.

Dropping painfully to my knees in a warm pool of Kesella's blood, I examine the severity of the wound. He is hit bad, only the wooden handle of the sword protrudes from an area of flesh just left of his heart. He is losing buckets of blood causing his once handsome face to turn a ghastly shade of white. Though I know he is dying his eyes are still slightly open and rogue tears stream down his face. I cling to every short burst of breath he manages.

"Kes?" I whisper, feeling terrified at the sudden threat of his death.

I realise for the first time that I don't want to be the victor of these games. I imagine the Capitol watching from their comfortable homes as the events of the final day unfold. How they must love this, Kaylar and Kesella, the original tragic pair, the last two alive. I expect people probably have money on what will happen next. This is just what they wanted, maybe they made it so. I'm so glad we could give them such a thrilling show. Not.

I'm pretty much sure Kesella is dead, only the absence of cannon fire keeps me clinging to him. His hand is shaking and warm with fresh blood when it finds my own. We lock eyes and reach a final agreement as he open his mouth to utter his last words:

"It's ok. I'm still here." He winces, clearly the effort to speak is only killing him faster but he keeps fighting for my sake. "You've won Kaylar, how amazing is that? Little 12 year old Kaylar Abyss, the Capitol's own rebel. You can go back to 4 and see your father, your brother, the sea."

"Kesella…I…"

"Shh." He chokes, a trail of blood running over his parched lips. "Don't worry now. When you get home go to my father, tell him…tell him I tried my best. He will understand."

I nod and he gives my hand a final squeeze of farewell before his eyes roll into his head. I let out a wail of dejection; I don't want to go home without him. No longer in control of my movements I grasp the sword and pull it from his body sending spurts of blood flying everywhere. Panic sets in. I only have minutes; seconds even before I am crowned victor, I can't let that happen.

A crazed though occurs to me and I cling to it, seeing as nothing else arises. Slowly I raise the blade above my head and close my eyes as I plunge it hilt deep into my own stomach. I feel no pain or sadness as I fall to the ground by Kesella, only immense satisfaction. They won't have their victor this year. Such a shame. I grab hold of Kesella as my blood mingles with his own and we leave this place together, as partners.


	21. Chapter 21

****PLEASE vote in my poll as to what I should write next. I'm begging you people! Also I've had emails saying I've been favourited by people who haven't reviewed, please review me. Yes, I'm a desperate panda. What of it. ****

When I wake I find myself transported to a world of white. My surroundings glow pristine and dazzling. The smell of antiseptic offends my nostrils and I can hear the hum of machines somewhere close at hand. I am lying in a narrow bed which appears to float from the ground. A thin sheet covers me and I wear only a white paper hospital gown. Three tubes stick out of my left arm just above my wrist. I am alive.

"Oh no, aren't we in trouble?" I whisper in amusement as I push out of the bed.

My aching feet touchdown on a cold, smooth floor and I begin to pace around, looking for some exit to this room. I wonder vaguely what will become of me now that the Capitol has their white gloved hands on me, their own little rebel. Really all I can bring my mind to focus on is Kesella. If I survived then surely he did too. If they were only going to keep one of us alive as their victor, wouldn't they have used him, the less troublesome of the two?

Eventually I except that I am not getting out of here alone and I begin to yell for help. At first I scream for Kesella, then Alix, Dolor, Auris, Testa and even my mother. No one comes, though I am sure I am being watched around the clock. Privacy is a rare commodity in the Capitol, especially among their prisoners. I slump to the floor and allow despair to overwhelm me. Though I feel rather guilty about it, I can't help but wish I had just died in the arena.

After some time the tiny Avox girl who brought me the drugged milk so long ago appears at a sliding door in the wall parallel to the one I am sitting against. She gives me a tiny wave and helps me to my feet, leading me from the room and down a series of equally white corridors. Finally she comes to a stop outside an apparently plain stretch of wall. She raises a tiny hand and knocks three times. A second hidden door slides open and she steps aside, giving my arm a little squeeze before disappearing up the corridor again.

Inside is a small, square room. My eyes fall upon my prep team and Dolor who sit stiffly in low (White) armchairs. Without a seconds hesitation I run to Dolor and throw my arms around him, settling myself on his knee and digging my head into the crook of his warm neck.

"You came back." he says gently.

"I told you I would didn't I?" I reply, my voice muffled by his midnight blue hair.

He chuckles and holds me by the shoulders, holding me at arm's length so that he can look in to my eyes. His face displays so much care that I almost tear up. He has been my father figure since my arrival in the Capitol and I can't express my relief at seeing him again. However, I get the feeling that he too might be in trouble.

After a moments silence I bring myself to ask the question that has been weighing on my mind. Surely someone like Dolor will know the answer one way or another. I am almost afraid to ask but I do anyway.

"Kesella?"

Dolor just shakes his head with a sad smile. I bury myself in amongst the folds of his blue cloak and he holds my small body as I whimper pathetically for the end of innocence, for the loss of my ally and friend. So Kesella is gone and now I have to get up in front of the nation and act grateful for the experience. As much as I know I should behave, something inside me has died and I no longer care what happens to me or how I come across to the silly citizens of the Capitol. I know what I must do.

I spend a few hours in hair and makeup with my prep team before Dolor returns with my outfit for the Victory Interviews. He unzips the black bag as usual and brandishes another unexpected choice. I feel rather grateful as I survey the clothing he has picked out for me. My old Reaping dress, slightly cleaner than before but as plain and innocent as ever. I slip into it and don my worn sandals before Dolor allows me to pull my own hair in to a high ponytail and fix around it my tattered old ribbon that I wore in the arena. I won't play any longer. I am Kaylar Abyss from District 4 and I am taking charge of my own life. For Kesella, for Alix, for myself.

"Thank you." I whisper to Dolor.

He nods and pulls me in to an embrace. I think it is just an arbitrary hug of farewell until I feel his warm breath in my ear and he begins to speak in quick, short sentences. Clearly he does not want to be overheard.

"Go out there and show them. Don't you answer a single question. Sometimes silence is the greatest form of rebellion. Remember Kesella, remember Alix. Don't let their deaths be in vain."

Then he pulls back and gives a large, fake smile, squeezing my shoulders gently.

"Got that beautiful? Oh, I'm just so proud." he says slyly, pretending to well up at my impending departure.

At the last minute he offers me a final piece of jewellery. It is a fine silver cuff with a sea foam green wave pattern cut in to it, gleaming and freshly cleaned. It is obviously meant to be worn by a man. Dolor doesn't have to tell me whose it was but I do feel curious as to how he got it. I shoot him a look.

"Canto, his stylist, she took it from him after she…you know…dressed his body. She thought you might like it."

I certainly would like it. I feel compelled to return it to his father as a small thank you for all he did. I am left thinking that I seem to attract a lot of dead people's jewellery these days.

After many condolences and congratulations from my very giddy prep team, I am lead by a pair of Peacekeepers to the familiar elevators of the Training Centre. Testa and Auris are waiting for me, neither of them offers me any congratulations, they just give solemn nods. We don't stay long. I am grateful; these halls are full of too many ghosts. 

From the bottom floor of the Training Centre I am marched underground and into a labyrinth of identical corridors until finally we reach what I judge to be the underside of the stage I mounted for my initial interview before the games began. I am directed to stand on a metal plate, much like the one that carried me into the arena and I am left alone in the dark.

After a few minutes of uneventful silence I feel the plate below me begin to slowly rise. I stand straight and tall as I reach the level of the stage and the familiar lights burn my skin once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 63rd annual Hunger Games, Kaylar Abyss of District 4!" cries a terribly enthusiastic Ceaser Flickerman.

I cross the stage to tumultuous applause and take the seat across from Ceaser, my legs shaking. Ceaser begins to chat aimlessly to the crowd about how we all knew I would win from the start and so on. I just sit there, emotionless and unreachable. I catch sight myself on a huge screen as I scan the crowd. I'm glad Dolor left all of my scars and bruises as they were. I appear strong, defiant even as I look down on the whole situation. Good, just as I wanted. Look at me now Winda, I want to whisper.

Soon Ceaser's pointless titter begins to wear on the crowd so he switches to the topic on everyone's mind and begins asking me questions about the games.

"So Kaylar, congratulations on making it back!" he says happily.

I ignore him. I don't even twitch. I stare into the audience internally blaming every one of them for the horrors I have faced and allowing it to show in my expression. Ceased gives a few awkward coughs in an attempt to clear the silence and turns to his first question.

"We know you're a little shaken up still Kaylar, it's alright." he covers. "Tell me, what ran through your head as you watched your friend Alix perish in that poisonous water?"

I say nothing, do nothing but even my frosty facade can't stop the singular tear from running down my face. I wear it with pride, unlike in the arena. These people will see what they have done to me, and they will accept full responsibility. I'm more than just a pawn.

And so the time passes. Ceaser lays on question after question in an effort to make me speak. I feel a little guilty. I know he is genuinely trying to help me as he always does with the tributes but I keep chanting in my head, the same thing over and over like a mantra:

"He's Capitol Kaylar. They all are. All but you. You can't trust them, they took Kes."

"Right, well, let's just watch your highlights shall we?" he says, with an obviously faked smile. Maybe the little girl from four is not so loveable after all.

The huge screen in front of the stage lights up and the Capitol anthem plays to accompany the seal which has become emblazoned on my eyes over these past few weeks. The screen flicks from scene to scene, showing all of my most brilliant and excruciating moments in the games. It reminds me rather uncomfortably of the tape I saw Testa watching on the train. I wonder bitterly if I will still be watching and crying over this tape when I am old and decrepit.

Eventually the video comes to its final clip. A desperate, ragged girl falls to her knees beside her best friend and protector as he writhes in a crimson puddle on the grass. The Cornucopia glints in the distance as the moon appears. The girl sobs as she exchanges words with her dying partner. When he closes his eyes she draws weapon from his body and plunges it into her own before coming to rest on the ground beside him. They hold hands as they pass from the world and the trumpets blare to signal the end of the games.

Within seconds a huge Capitol hovercraft materializes and comes in to land just meters away from the bodies, unsettling the grass and sending still wet blood flying in a tornado of red. Capitol medics surge from the craft and the girl's body is carried inside. The craft takes off again, bound for the Capitol hospital which would save the girl's life. Before the screen fades to black the cameras make sure to get a close shot of the boy's dying face as the strangely unconnected cannon fires and the anthem fades in for a final time.

There is a riot of clapping and cheers but I stay as I am my expression grim. How can they enjoy it so, watching the children of their country die and be tortured? I can't imagine being raised in a world where this passes as entertainment. I resent every last individual in that crowd, with the exception of my prep team and Dolor, of course. I wonder what he thinks of my performance, it was his idea after all. That's when the idea comes to me. I won't let all of this have happened for nothing. One last act.

Suddenly president Malum is onstage by my side, reciting the dreary treaty if treason which gave birth to the Hunger Games. Finally he finishes his speech and after thanking everyone for being here, he places the twisted silver crown on my head. I am the victor.

As he struts of back to his mansion, Ceaser turns to me with a fatherly smile to ask me one final question before the cameras shut off and I get to go home. One final question that I know I must answer.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the people who made this all possible Kaylar?"

After a moment's pause for thought, I clear my throat. This is it Kaylar, make it count.

"Just one thing." to my relief my rusty vocal cords begin to work and my voice sound strong and defiant. "Alix was a boy who put those in need before himself. Winda was blind, she had no chance but still she stayed strong. Ensue kept herself alive while her skin was ravaged with burns and Kes, well he was the most amazing creature I ever met. You people took that away, these fine people. You need to realise that if you keep it up this way there will soon be no decent people left on this planet. These people that you treat like objects, they are ten times the human beings you will ever be."

With that I shed my crown, dropping it to the floor with a clatter and stride confidently off stage. I catch a glimpse of Dolor's face in the crowd as I go. I'm sure I see him wink.

****vote in my poll, vote in my poll, vote in my poll.****


	22. Chapter 22

****Still no votes in my poll, come on people! Just to let you know I am seriously grateful for the huge amount of support I have received, thank you to those who reviewed and favourited!****

I am unsurprised when the knock on the door wakes me at 2am. In fact, considering my performance on stage tonight, I am surprised it didn't come sooner. I drag myself out of bed and straight in to the clutches of the two waiting Peacekeepers.

From here I am escorted to the bottom floor of the Training centre in silence. I am a little confused, 2 am is rather a strange time for the tribute train to depart; usually it is a televised spectacle at a time which suits the Capitol. Mind you, I don't suppose they want me on camera any more than is necessary at this point. I'm not trustworthy you see. I bet they regret picking me now; Kesella would have been a much more compliant victor.

The train is warm and luxurious and just as I remembered it. On board will be Auris, Testa and any number of Capitol servants to help me on my long journey. Somehow the train feels a lot less homely, knowing that somewhere in its bowels lies the coffin of my dear friend and ally Kesella Shoal.

I am allowed to make my own way to my old quarters and continue sleeping until breakfast at 10 o'clock. I don't return there however. Instead I make my way to Kesella's room and curl up in his bed. Just knowing he once slept here makes everything in the world seem a little easier to bear. I sleep like a log.

When I wake the room is filled with the cold, grey light of morning. I almost burst in to tears when I remember the last occasion upon which I woke in this very bed, Kesella's strong body on the mattress next to me. By way of a distraction I get myself showered and dress in my usual shirt and trousers before finding my way to the dining car.

Breakfast is a rather somber affair. Testa, Auris and I sit in heavy silence as we eat our fills of rich Capitol manufactured food. The only words that pass our lips are those of small talk about the weather and the food and other such topics which are yet to be haunted by troubled memories of the weeks passed. All I can do is stare at the mark on the ceiling where Kesella's knife punctured the extortionate wood paneling so long ago.

The day flies in and soon enough it is time for me to retire to my cabin for a final night of pretending it never happened, one last night before I must face the truth. This time I do sleep in my own bed, this turned out to be the best choice I made all day.

It's somewhere around midnight when I feel it. The whole train rumbles violently and the world is suddenly alight in an orangey glow. I am inexplicably thrown to the carpeted ground and pain racks my body. The room is heating up considerably and the noise fills my head so that I am unable to think, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but lie on a ground.

The thick smoke has just begun to fill my lungs when the train rockets of the one side and suddenly ceases to move forward. My world is turned upside down as the car crunches down some sort of hillside before coming to rest again. I am coughing now, spluttering and sweating in the heat, retching against the awful smoke which only clouds my already befuddled brain further.

I don't check to see who my savior is when the door flies open. Gratefully I force my body in to action and crawl from the room, gasping and heaving in an effort to remain conscious. I grab the person's manicured hand and together we half run, half stumble our way up the gangway of the train, looking for an exit which is not blocked by flaming debris.

We test every door we come across until finally one creaks open with a groan. We waste no time in crossing the threshold and slamming it against the encroaching flames. I can only hear one thing above my own labored breathing. From somewhere up the hallway comes the sound of tortured screaming, an all too familiar scream which brings up images of little girls and severed limbs in my brain. Testa must have just woken up, caught somewhere by the fire. I turn to run to her aid but my partner catches me by the wrist and through the smoke and sparks I see her shake her delicate head.

"We have to go back for her." I cough my eyes and nose streaming.

"We can't. It's too late for her. She would have wanted you alive now come on, let's get out of here."

It's Auris, of course. She speaks with such determination that I feel I really have no choice but to follow her. We crash through a second door and find ourselves on a thin metal walkway running along one side of the train. The metal shell smokes and smolders, buckling under the heat of the flames.

"Take my hand!" screams Auris and I do.

"On 3?" I ask.

She shakes her head dangerously.

"There's no time for that. GO!"

Together we leap from the walk way, crashing into the grassy earth just as the second explosion rips through the ruined engine. We shelter our heads and organs from the rain of wreckage which continues to deluge the hillside. Then we can only watch as what remains of the once glorious car folds in on itself in a shower of sparks and rolls of the edge of the hill and into the abyss beyond with a tremendous crash.

For a few moments we just sit in stunned silence, staring after the train which continues to send plumes of black smoke into the early morning sky. I think of Testa and of all of the Capitol servants who were on that train. Now their bodies will be but ashes. I can't even bring myself to imagine what became of Kesella's coffin.

Then suddenly Auris flies into action. She rolls herself over so that we are inches apart. Her once beautiful face is streaked with soot and there is a prominent burn on her forehead. Little pieces of her amazing blue hair crumble off onto her shoulders in a singed mess. The smell of burning hair and flesh almost makes me sick but I hold my food down, determined to hear what explanation she has to offer.

"That explosion was meant to kill you Kaylar but you survived. They won't be happy. The bomb was planted in Kesella's old room. They didn't foresee you escaping that arena and now they have to find a new way to silence you. Didn't you think it was odd that they let you on a train home at all?"

Come to think of it this did strike me as strange. Surely I should have been publicly executed by now on the steps of the president's mansion or rotting in a prison cell somewhere far below the Capitol? I nod and Auris grumbles something unintelligible getting to her feet and instructing me to do the same. Through the smog I can just see the enormous Capitol hovercraft closing in on us. Auris turns to me to give one last piece of advice:

"If they ask, you pulled me out. Got that?"

Then we are ushered into the craft by a group of rather hostile Capitol servants who look horribly similar to those who just died in the fiery inferno of the train cars.


	23. Chapter 23

****Due to the lack of votes in my poll I kind of took it upon myself to decide for you guys that you want to read a sequel. I have started work on it and the first chapter will be up real soon so please keep an eye out and read and review. I might even do a trilogy like the original HG. I'm calling it the Kaylar Abyss Series because I have no imagination. If I can get as much feedback and support for it as I did on this one I will be so chuffed. P.S this is the final chapter, thanks to everyone who read. ****

The Capitol is dark when we arrive. I find this a little odd because to my knowledge the Capitol is hardly ever dark. I suppose they don't want anybody to see our arrival. The craft lands on the roof of the training centre and we are half led half dragged down to the bottom floor and across the darkened interview stage into the city circle where we catch a glimpse of the breathtaking mansion which belongs to our gracious president.

The mansion appears to be the only part of the city with license to be lit tonight. Floodlights bathe the old stone exterior in a cheerful golden glow. I don't doubt that the whole of district 4 could fit within those Walls with no trouble. It reminds me of how puny and insignificant we all are, we truly do live at the capitols mercy. As I am led up the steps and through the huge oak doors I can't help but hope that there will be a lot of Capitol mercy around this evening. Somehow, I doubt it.

The president requests to see us both separately in his study as soon as we cross the threshold. The Peacekeepers deposit me in a small room with only a luxurious sofa and wardrobe inside and lead Auris off to speak with him. For both our sakes, I hope she impresses.

I sit in stunned silence attempting to process the things I have just experienced. This whole set up makes me think of the time I was allowed in the Justice building of 4 to say good bye to my loved ones before the games. I am brought to thinking that I never really escaped the arena after all, I am stuck in another Hunger Games at the mercy of the president once more.

According to the clock on the wall an hour passes before the Peacekeepers return. I am unsettled to see that Auris is not with them and shoot a quick prayer for her safety up the heavens before I follow the men from the room.

The study is larger than my whole house in 4 put together. I must admit my mouth does gape a little as the Peacekeepers shove me inside and close the door firmly at my rear. I am so caught up in admiring the lavish decor that I don't notice the man behind the desk, until he clears his throat rather noisily and addresses me that is:

"Come Kaylar. Sit."

Deciding it's not in my best interests to be any more defiant at this time I drop into the high backed seat across from him and thoroughly take in my oppressor for the first time. He is rather handsome for an older man. He is quite short but he has an open sort of face with closely cropped grey hair and matching stubble around his jaw.

The most shocking thing about his appearance is his mismatched eyes. They almost glow against his lightly tanned face, one a startling shade of green and the other a rather unsettling bright gold colour. They are both wide and surrounded by thick dark lashes. These eyes are the only thing about him that reflect his being from the Capitol, otherwise he could be just another fisherman in 4 or coal miner in 12.

He doesn't look dangerous at all; on the contrary he seems rather fatherly upon first glance. Looks can be deceiving however; I know I am dealing with no shrinking violet here. The things he has ordered sicken me and I can barely meet those eyes of his knowing what he has done. That treacherous voice is back in the back of my mind:

"He killed Kesella Kaylar. He killed him."

I silence it and force myself to look into the president's misleading face. He glares across the mahogany at me, taking in my every feature with a strange sort of intensity in his mismatched eyes. I get the feeling I am being x-rayed, those eyes must be able to see more than my tattered clothes and smoke blackened face.

"You don't look like much Kaylar." he says randomly.

"Well thank you..." I snap before I can catch my tongue.

This is the president Kaylar, your life is in his hands, behave. \I wait for the blow to land but it doesn't come. Instead he just bursts into musical laughter. I find that in spite of myself I rather like his laugh. It is light and airy, a lot like my father's when he occasionally let's one slip back home.

"Yet this is where the problems arise." he says coolly, referring to my earlier outburst. "You don't appear to be capable of keeping a civil tongue in your head."

I watch him carefully more than a little surprised at his actions. Why hasn't he ordered my death yet? Why are we sitting chatting like acquaintances over his expensive desk? I decide I'd better get to the point, my nerves are still shot from the crash, I don't think I can take much more of this game he is playing.

"So...on to the matter of my punishment?" I prompt, watching in disgust as an amused smile spreads across his face.

"Who's calling the shots in this meeting now?" he chuckles. "We have no punishment lined up for you tonight. You will go back to district 4 and undertake your victory tour; we can't go losing our champion now can we? It's your turn to mentor next year and I feel the games I have planned will be punishment enough."

I get the sense that this meeting is over. He leaves that thought hanging in the air as I get to my feet shakily and turn to leave the room. Just as I place my hand on the gilded door knob he calls out to me:

"Oh, and Kaylar! So glad you survived that little...accident on the train."

His smile haunts me as I slam the door and set off running for the nearest exit. A million identical corridors and lush rooms later I find myself on the front steps. The whole city is ablaze with light and colour now and Auris is at my side, panting and clinging rather desperately to my arm. There is no time to discuss our meetings here although I am desperate to know what she said to our leader that resulted in us not dying.

I glare at her in disapproval and she shoots what I judge to be an apologetic smile in my direction before smoothing her badly singed pencil skirt and straightening her stiff white colour and grabbing my hand. We grin as though we have just been delivered the greatest news in the world and allow ourselves to be marched all the way back to the training centre roof, where a smaller hovercraft awaits us.

Whether they knew we would no longer trust a train or they just didn't have one available, we are sent home in the craft. The journey would take only 3 hours or so but we have to make a quick stopover in district 2 in order to drop off shiny new head gamemaker Ariana Specter for some kind of meeting.

Ariana is rather small in stature but I'm sure she will be just great at killing my fellow district people. I hope her size doesn't cause her to have some sort of superiority complex, I can't imagine the things she would do to make up for it, my poor tributes. She not particularly memorable with her slightly heavy frame and mousy hair. There must be something special about her though, she is the first female head gamemaker in the history of the games. This year will be extra special.

She seeks us out as we fly over district 1. Inviting herself in she takes the seat across from me and gazes intently into my eyes. Something about the way she sits, the way she looks at me, she reminds me painfully of my mother.

"So you're the one that's been causing all the trouble then?" she asks, giving my hand an affectionate slap. "I must say I like your spirit, I wish you were in my games! Anyway, just you wait until the reaping we have such an amazing surprise for you!"

Amazing surprise? Wonderful. I stare at her trying to find some underlying message in her expression but I find nothing, she really does seem to think I will enjoy aiding in my district mates deaths. Typical Capitol. It does make me wonder why she came to find me though, I am nothing special to her, just an ungrateful trouble maker.

I watch her closely as she gets heavily to her feet and crosses the small room to leave. At the last second she turns, glancing furtively at the walls as though searching for a camera to hide from. The indecision in her plain face is so great that I find myself very curious indeed. I sit up straight ready to decode her words but they totally stump me:

"You watch your back Kaylar; it's a maze out there."

With that she gives me a quick little wink and casts one last glance around the room before she goes, closing the door softly behind her.

"Well that was odd." sniffs Auris.

"Yeah, yeah it was." I say slowly, still raking through her words in my head search for something of significance.

It's a maze out there...what peculiar choice of words. I am still mulling this over in silence when the craft lands in two and Ariana alights to attend her meeting.

All too soon we arrive home. It's curious that I spent so much of my time in the arena wishing to be here but now I'd rather be anywhere else. The craft comes in to land on a strip of grass parallel to the railway tracks and we walk through the metal gates alone and unguarded.

The town is quiet as usual for this time of day. Everyone will be either in school or out on the docks or at sea with the trawlers. There will be no big display made of my homecoming considering it was scheduled to be yesterday. I wonder what excuse the Capitol made to explain away my lateness. The smell of the sea is very welcome and it envelopes me like a warm embrace. Auris seems rather shifty; she knows she is not the most popular of people around here. I grasp her hand again and we walk towards my house down by the waterfront.

The door is slightly ajar. Something feels wrong; I can sense it like I did in the arena when the careers closed in. I push it open gently and am surprised to see my father hunched over on the couch. He doesn't look up as we edge inside. My brother is nowhere to be seen by this doesn't shock me; he will be in school by now. Our old TV set is flickering in the corner, it's some sort of newscast with the Capitol seal glowing in the top right-hand corner.

I step a little closer to peer at the images. My father appears to be crying, I can hear the quiet sobs that rack his body. He still doesn't see us come in but I prefer it that way, my father has never let me see him cry despite all he has been through, that's how he wants it. Something must be truly upsetting him now though; he never leaves the door open and why is he even at home? He should be pulling in lobster pots at the pier by now.

I position myself directly behind the couch and focus on the images as they come into sharper relief. The president himself is giving a live broadcast at the desk I was sitting in front of only hours ago. He looks shocked and saddened a perfect expression to go with his next words:

"We are all terribly sorry to hear about the tragic train accident which killed our new victor of the Hunger Games, Kaylar Abyss and her support team. We wish her family all the best."

I flee from the building, making for the beach as I always do in times of hardship. As I ran I was sure I saw President Malum wink in my direction. So the Capitol has already announced that I am dead? Well, this could be awkward to explain.

****Thanks for your support! Unfortunately it's goodbye district 4 for now.****


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA CHICKAS!**

I know I am not technically meant to do this but I just thought I should put in a little note here to let you know that the second book in this series is now up. I would hate for any of you guys to miss it so go check it out and tell me what you think. I will try and update regularly as I did with this one but I have final exams at school in two weeks so I'm not promising everything. Thanks for sticking with Kaylar.

The second book is called '25 Coffins – Kaylar Abyss Series Book 2' and you can find it on my profile under 'Teawithmegan'. Please read and review, these characters mean a lot to me and I really want to continue their story until the end.

**TWM!**


End file.
